The Next Doctor
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Six years later after his father mysteriously regenerated backwards, Peter starts his training to become the next time lord. Meanwhile Jane's secret is finally revealed and little Cassie starts feeling lost as to who she really is. When an old foe threatens the galaxy it's up to The Doctor and the new generation of time lords to save it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Next Doctor

Peter Smith was fast asleep on the couch. He slept there because his two little sisters shared a room. He didn't mind though because he found the couch rather comfortable and it was better than sharing with them. Except for Shadow who slept at the foot of his bed (or rather couch even though he really wasn't supposed to) he had a lot more room than he would have if he would have decided to share the pink Barbie room as he called it.

Although regardless of the fact that they were girls, and they got on his nerves from time to time, he still loved them very much. The pictures on the wall around him proved that fact. There were pictures of when he had had his kindergarten graduation (he was wearing red robes along with a matching cap while holding onto a diploma that he had decorated himself) picnic that he had with his family after he graduated.

Pictures of him and Jane playing with Angel when she was a tiny little kitten, and him giving baby Cassie her bottle. There was also that time when his father taught him how to ride a bicycle without training wheels and later on he taught both of his sisters how to do it. When he had been in fifth grade there was a bully at recess who always used to pick on his younger sister Jane because he had declared her to be a dumb blonde.

At that time he had had both of his hearts so he used his super strength to stand up for her. Even though his parents weren't pleased that he had been fighting, they admired him for being a great big brother and told him how lucky that Jane and Cassie were to have a brother like him. He had been having a dream about his school basketball team and how he had won the championship when all of a sudden his mother came into the room and drew back the curtains.

"Alright Peter time to get up for school." She told him as he pulled the blankets over his head with a groan.

"C'mon Mum, just five more minutes." He pleaded.

"Nope I'm sorry but you don't want to miss the bus. Besides, it's the last day of school remember? And to celebrate your father's going to pick you up and take you out for lunch today." She explained.

"That's right peanut, I have something very important to talk to you about today." His father said as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the light.

"Dad, I'm almost a teenager now. I'm too old for you to call me that anymore." Peter told him.

"Oh is that right? Well does that mean that you're too old for chocolate chip pancakes?" he questioned with a grin.

"No." Peter answered sleepily.

"That's what I thought, you can never be too old for Dad's chocolate chip pancakes." His father responded as he started to take out his cooking appliances before turning on the stove.

Later on that day The Doctor picked up his son and took him out for lunch just like he had promised. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Peter questioned him while they waited for their food.

"Something very important that is going to change your life." The Doctor began as he glanced at how long his hair was getting. "You need a haircut." He told him.

"Dad!" Peter exclaimed.

"What? You don't want it all long and shaggy for the summer now do you?" his father questioned him.

"C'mon Dad just tell me. What is it?" he asked.

"Well remember when you were a little boy and I told you that I was an alien and that you were too and that's why you and Jane have two hearts?" his father asked him.

"Yeah." He began. "What about it?" he asked.

"Well there was more, but I couldn't tell you before because you were too young. You see before you were born this group of aliens called the Daleks which resemble robots although they really are living creatures told your mother and I a prophecy." He began as Peter simply just looked at him.

"Well, what was it?" he asked.

"A new time lord which is what I am would come and fight in the time war and overpower them and save the galaxy. That prophecy was talking about you. You're the next time lord." His father explained.

"So? What am I supposed to do about it?" Peter asked him.

"Well I made a deal with them that if they would give me time to train you that they would leave you alone until your twenty first birthday when you became a man, and that's when they told me about your mother. That she would die before the next time war." He told him.

"That's what Jane has been saying practically since she could talk." Peter realized. "But how could she possibly know about that?" he asked him.

"That's the only part that I haven't worked out yet. All I know is I hope that part of the prophecy that I hope doesn't come true." He said as their food finally arrived at the table.

After The Doctor dropped Peter off at school his wife was there to greet him when he arrived at the door. "So, how did it go?" she asked him.

"Well I told him about the prophecy." He began.

"And so how did he take it?" she questioned.

"Well, he was a little shocked at first but I think he understands that he has a responsibility to fulfill it." He answered. "He also pointed out something that I haven't realized up until this point." He began.

"What?" she asked him.

"The thing the Daleks told me eleven years ago about you. That has been the same thing that Jane has been saying almost her whole life." He said.

"You mean about my death?" she questioned.

"Yes." He answered her reluctantly.

"Well she's been saying it since she was still in diapers and it hasn't happened yet, so maybe she's wrong." She said.

"I dunno Rose, I sure hope she is. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't happen. In the meantime I don't want you to worry about it though. After Peter comes home from school today I'll start his training so that he'll become the next time lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Jane's Secret Identity

Jane and her little sister Cassie (who was now a brunette and had her mother's eyes) were busy walking on their way home. The school bus had just dropped them off down at the street corner. As soon as they crossed the street Angel was there coming out of the bushes to greet them with a friendly meow. "Hullo Angel what are you doing out here?" Jane questioned her when suddenly a little red haired girl walked out from around a tree.

"I'm sorry I was busy playing with her." She said.

"That's alright," Jane began. "who are you?" she asked her as the little girl giggled.

"Peter said that you wouldn't remember me." She began.

"You know our brother?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah, I go to his school. My name's Meghan Holiday but everyone just calls me Maggie. Your mum's friends with my mum, we met when we were just little kids and I just moved into the apartment next-door. I can't have any cats because my mum's allergic, and that's why your mum allowed me to take Angel out to play with her sometimes. I hope that's alright." She said.

"Yeah sure of course it is. She's very friendly. I'm Jane and this is my little sister Cassie, of course you probably already knew that." She said as Maggie laughed again.

"Yeah I met Cassie when she was just a little baby." She said.

"Well I'm not a baby anymore, I just turned seven years old. That's less than halfway to being a teenager." Cassie told her proudly.

"Wow, I'm very impressed." Maggie said.

"I know, you should be. I'm the smartest girl in my class." Cassie boasted.

"Well c'mon Cassie we better get going before Mum starts worrying about us. Nice seeing you Maggie." Jane said before she took her little sister by the hand again and started walking towards the apartment.

"Hullo girls!" their mother greeted excitedly as they came through the front door and Shadow started to bark. "Shadow stop it, it's just Jane and Cassie." She told him. "Anyway your father just went out with Peter so he'll be back in a little bit." She explained. "So, how was the last day of school?" she asked them.

"It was great! Emily is having a party this weekend and she invited me can I go?" Jane asked her.

"We'll see what's going on but I don't see why not as long as her parents are going to be home." Her mother answered.

"Cool, we'll be staying up real late watching the new Dragon's concert on TV." Jane told her.

"I never heard of them, who are they?" her mother asked.

"Only the new hottest boy band ever!" Jane exclaimed.

"That explains why I never heard of them then. I follow Nysnc, The Backstreet Boys, New Kids on the Block, but I never heard of The Dragons before. I heard of the new one One Direction but not them." Her mother said.

"Aaron Parker is so dreamy, he's got the bluest eyes that I've ever seen!" Jane exclaimed.

"Oh really? I thought you hated boys." Her mother said.

"Yeah well that's when I was a kid, I'm ten years old now that's practically a young woman." Jane said. "Anyway The Dragons start touring soon and you just _have_ to take me to go see one of their concerts!" she cried.

"Well, we'll see." Her mother told her.

"Alright I'll go call Emily and tell her that I'm coming to her sleepover makeover party!" she exclaimed as she started to run towards the hallway.

"Hold it!" her mother called as she stopped her dead in her tracks. "You never said anything about a makeover. I remember telling you not too long ago that you could get your ears pierced when you were eleven and that you couldn't wear makeup until you were thirteen." She told her daughter.

"Yeah I know but it's not like I'm _going_ anywhere, we're just having fun at Emily's house. It isn't like any boys are going to be there." Jane said.

"I know but that isn't the point, you don't need to wear makeup at ten years old. You're a very pretty girl anyway." Her mother told her.

"No I'm not! I'm just a stupid and dumb ugly blonde!" she yelled before she ran back into her bedroom and slammed the door just as The Doctor had been arriving home with Peter.

"Did I miss something?" he asked his wife.

"Jane's upset because I won't let her wear makeup." She told him.

"Oh bother." He began with a roll of his eyes as he heaved a deep and heavy sigh.

"I mean why is that girls are always the ones that are so hard to raise? First she'll want to wear makeup, then she'll want to start dating, then she'll be all grown up and getting married and have her own husband and children! She'll never write, she'll never call, Doctor,.. we're losing our little girl!" Rose cried.

"Rose, honey, you're losing _it."_ The Doctor told her. "Jane is just at the age when she feels like fitting in and being popular are the most important things in the world. And it'll only get worse when she becomes a teenager." He said.

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Rose asked him.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her. In the meantime just try to calm down and relax." He said as he started down the hallway. As he reached the bedroom door he could hear his daughter talking to someone. "That's odd," he began quietly to himself. "she's a little old for imaginary friends." He finished as he placed his ear up to the door and listened.

"It just isn't fair." He heard her voice saying from the other side of the door. "First they didn't believe that I could talk to you guys, and now my mother won't let me go to the greatest party ever." She said when suddenly he heard another familiar voice. "She never said that darling, it sounds to me like she just wants you to enjoy being a kid and not having to worry about what other people think about you." The familiar voice said as The Doctor lifted his head and widened his eyes with astonishment.

"Jackie?" he questioned with disbelief before he slowly turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. Jane gasped as she looked up at him while he entered the room.

"Jane?" he began. "Who were you talking to?" he asked her.

"Uh,.. nobody." She answered nervously.

"You're lying, I can tell by the way your lip is trembling." He told her as he sat down beside her on the top of her bed. "Now I want the truth. I heard you talking to someone. It sounded like your grandmother, but that's impossible because she died when you were a little girl." He said.

"If I tell you will I be in trouble?" Jane asked him.

"No, you'll only be in trouble if you continue to lie to me." He told her as he looked at her with a very serious look on her face. "Now, there are some things that have been happening around here that call for an explanation. For instance, you hardly paid attention in school but yet you got straight A's on your report card when Cassie only got a couple A's and mostly B's. Or the way you have made glass shatter when you get really angry or upset, or how just now I heard you talking to someone that you have called one of the sky people since you were old enough to talk." He told her.

"Alright, she was Grandma alright? There, are you happy now?" Jane questioned him.

"What do you mean that was your grandmother, that can't be she's_" he began with a shake of his head.

"Dead I know." His daughter finished for him as he stared at her blankly. "Look I dunno why these things happen to me they just do. Ever since I was a little girl I could see them and talk to them through my mirror. There was a beautiful place inside it." She began.

"There was?" her father questioned her. "What did it look like?" he asked her as he glanced over at it.

"It was a beautiful place that only I could see, I could go there whenever I wanted to and they could come here and see me. Along with every beautiful dream that I ever dreamt." She told him as he quickly turned to look back at her.

"What did you say?" he asked her. "This place was it an island with a beautiful ocean and a jungle behind it?" he questioned her as she nodded. "That's Fantasy Island." He realized.

"I know. Grandma and Grandpa told me." She told him.

"That explains it. That explains everything then. That place isn't just full of dreams it's full of nightmares, and the nightmares are the ones that have been telling you about all the bad things that are going to happen. Somehow you can see it and we can't, for some strange reason it's only a portal to you." He told her as he looked back over at the mirror.

"I know why." She began.

"Really? Why?" he questioned as he looked back over at her.

"Because I see whatever I want to see, what my heart wants to see," she began. "And I can see and talk to ghosts in this world too, but that's for a completely different reason." She said.

"Really? Why's that?" he asked her as a moment of silence fell.

"I'm a witch." She responded after a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Just a Little Bit of Faith

 _A little note before the next chapter; So as you can see I am a fan of both Harry Potter and Doctor Who so this is sort of setting up a little crossover for the series. So I will remind you about that fact at the end of the story so that you'll be able to find it if you want to read it and don't find it too weird. Right now I'm not going to focus too much on that stuff. I just thought that it was an interesting idea and I'm just introducing it. It won't become a big factor until much later. Thanks, hope you enjoy the rest!_

"What did you just say?" The Doctor questioned her as he continued to stare at her with disbelief.

"I'm a witch. You know like Hermione Granger the muggle born from Harry Potter. That's what I am." She told him. "I can read minds too that's why I got all A's on my report card. The teacher gave me the correct answers without realizing it." She explained.

"But that's impossible, those stories are just made up." He said.

"That's what everyone says but they say the same thing about aliens." She told him.

"Rose!" he yelled before he rushed out of her room and ran back down the hallway.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost. I've never seen your face that pale." She told him.

"Well that's because you're not that far off. Jane's a witch, that's why all those mysterious things have been happening lately." He told her.

"What do you mean she's a witch? There's no such thing." She said with a shake of her head.

"I know but it's the truth, a lot of people don't believe in aliens either but obviously we exist. Besides it all fits. Oh and I know how she knows all of this stuff now too. Her bedroom mirror, it's a portal to Fantasy Island. She's been looking inside it and talking to spirits ever since she was a little girl. It's only now that she was old enough to tell me about it." He explained.

"Don't you see all the nightmares have been showing her and telling her about your death. It's nothing more than a bad dream." He said.

"Then explain why she knew about my mum's death. That came true." She pointed out.

"My guess is that Pete probably told her. After all spirits can see the future." He said.

"Then, what's going to happen to me?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry Rose, I honestly do not know." He told her.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to lose you Peter Jane and Cassie." She said. "Doctor," she began. "I'm scared." She told him as she slowly walked closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Me too." He admitted as he kissed the top of her head. She rested it against his chest while he rested his chin on top of it.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I dunno, but we're going to figure out something." He reassured her inside a soft whisper before placing a tender kiss on her forehead and continuing to embrace her tightly rocking her back and forth inside his arms.

The next morning Peter was throwing a tennis ball for Shadow to catch as they strolled along the beach together. As soon as he had caught it inside his mouth he ran up the hill towards The Doctor. Peter looked up and saw his father just as he had been removing the ball from the dog's mouth and throwing it away.

"So that's where you've been, I've been looking all over for you." He said as Shadow bounded after the ball. "Listen we've got some work to do with the TARDIS." He told him.

"Mum told me about Jane," Peter began. "is it true? Is she really a witch?" he asked him.

"Yes it is. What? Are you saying that a future powerful time lord like yourself is jealous?" he asked him with a grin.

"No, I think it's awesome! I mean just imagine what a witch can do to those Daleks." he said. "Besides, that should boast her self-confidence a little bit." He said as Shadow trotted back over to him and dropped the tennis ball at his feet.

"Anyway I told her what's really been going on with us and she says that she wants to help. She wants to be your very first companion." His father said.

"How can I have a companion if I'm not even trained yet?" he asked him.

"I'll just train you both at the same time that's all." His father told him.

"And how does Cassie feel about all this?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" his father questioned him.

"Because isn't that her sitting on the bench all by herself over there?" Peter questioned him back as he pointed over in her direction. His father looked over to where he had been pointing. Sure enough a little girl with a purple top, matching ponytail, and denim shorts sat hanging her head miserably with the support of her hand and heaving a heavy sad sigh.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." His father said before he started walking back up the hill. He stopped once he got to the front of the bench. "Hi," he began as he looked down at his daughter.

"Hi." She answered sadly not bothering to make eye contact.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No. I'm not good at anything." She answered.

"Now why would you say something like that for?" he questioned as he sat down beside her and she turned to look at him for the first time.

"Because Peter's a time lord and Jane's a witch and I'm a nobody!" she exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon munchkin that's not true! You're a time lady after all aren't you?" he asked her.

"I'm not yet. I don't even have my second heart yet." She answered.

"No but you will, and you said it yourself you are the smartest girl in your class. That ought to tell you something right?" he questioned.

"I guess so." She answered with a shrug.

"You just have got to have faith." He told her.

"What's faith?" she asked him.

"Well from the way I understand it,.. faith is believing in something even when it seems impossible." He answered. "Besides your mother and I love you for who you are, just as we love Peter and Jane. And we would love them even if there wasn't a prophecy about Peter, or if Jane was just an ordinary little girl, because to us you're special no matter what kind of powers you were born with. You're special just because there's only one you." He told her as he poked her in the chest that made her giggle. "Understand?" he asked her.

"Yeah, after all I am a genius." She answered with a proud grin.

"That's my girl, now come over here and give your dad a hug." He told her as she threw her arms around him and hid her face inside his chest.

"I love you Daddy." She told him.

"I love you too munchkin." He told her as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Now go on and play with Shadow. I've got some work to do." He said before he watched her climb down off the bench and run down the hill. He smiled as Shadow ran up to her wagging his tail and barking eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A Little Problem

"Alright Cassie be good for Uncle Mickey." The Doctor told his daughter as his wife and other two children stepped inside the TARDIS.

"But Daddy I don't want to stay here, I want to go with you!" she cried.

"I know you do Munchkin, but I'm sorry you're just too little." He told her.

"But what about faith? You told me that it meant believing in something even though it might sound impossible. Don't you believe in me?" she asked him as Rose just simply turned over and looked at him.

"Well yes, of course I do." He answered.

"Then can't I come? Please?" Cassie pleaded as her father bent down in front of her.

"Well, alright. As long as you make sure to stay with us and don't wander off." He told her.

"Yay!" she exclaimed excitedly as she threw her arms up into the air and ran inside the TARDIS.

"Uh Dad, you never told me," Peter began. "where exactly are we going?" he asked him.

"Oh just hold on, we'll get there." His father responded before turning over to Mickey. "Mickey take care mate, and be sure to keep your eye on that kitty cat so she doesn't wander off." The Doctor told him as Shadow wandered inside. Mickey nodded as he shut the TARDIS doors and turned back to look over his shoulder. "Alright so have we got everyone, is everyone inside?" he questioned.

"Yes, I think so." Rose answered.

"Good, Peter, Jane, come over here for a moment I need your help." He told them as he started to walk away and they began to follow him.

"What can I do?" Cassie asked him eagerly as he simply just looked over at her.

"Why don't you come with me darling?" Rose suggested before she bent down and picked her up. "I want to show you something." She told her as she carried her over to the TARDIS controls.

"What is that?" she questioned her mother with disbelief.

"It's what controls the TARDIS, or rather spaceship. I want to show you the controls and how they work because you'll need to learn how to use them someday." Her mother answered.

"I want to learn today." Cassie said as Rose took a deep breath.

"Look Cassie, I know that you want to do everything that your brother and sister get to do but some things will just have to wait until you're older." She said.

"I _hate_ being little! I don't get to do anything! I can't cross the street by myself, I can't drive a car, I can't fly the spaceship!" she exclaimed as The Doctor looked down at his daughter.

"Yeah but on the bright side you get to go to school, have birthday parties, go trick-or-treating, and sit on Santa's lap. Not to mention that your mother and I are going to sign you up for Girl Scouts next fall." He began. "You see you should enjoy being a little kid because if you start taking it for granted then someday you'll wish you hadn't." he told her.

"Yeah but at the same time someday you'll be able to start dating boys." Jane pointed out as her father shot her a dirty look.

"Don't help." He told her before he looked back at Cassie. "Anyway it's ironic that this conversation should come up because we're going in search of a legendary landmark. The fountain of youth." He said.

"But that's impossible," Rose began with a shake of her head. "It doesn't exist." She said.

"Just like space aliens and witches don't exist I suppose." The Doctor said before he turned to Jane. "Alright since Peter's already done this once, why don't you pull back that leather there?" he suggested before she grabbed ahold of it and pulled it back. The machine started with a jolt causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked as he helped her up.

"Yes, I think so." She answered.

"Don't feel bad, the same thing almost happened to me." He told her reassuringly.

A few moments later the TARDIS was falling through the sky. Peter quickly grabbed ahold of Jane as it landed. She stumbled but this time he was able to keep her from falling over. "Thanks." She told him.

"Alright everyone before we leave we have to change our clothes so we actually look like we're from the fifteen hundred's." The Doctor said.

"What!?" Peter, Jane, and Cassie all chorused together.

"That's right we be facing pirates maties!" their father exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Love Always Finds A Way

"Did you just say pirates?" Rose asked him.

"Yep, I did. Legend has it that many pirate ships have sailed in search for the fountain of youth. So I figured that our best chance of finding it would be to sail there ourselves." He explained.

"That's awesome!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. "I always wanted to be a pirate!"

"I never did, I get seasick." Jane said.

"How would you know you've never been on a ship in your life." Her mother told her.

"Because the sea makes me sick just thinking about it and how dirty and polluted it is." She answered as her father chuckled.

"I think you're a little confused sweetheart," he began. "Seasick means that the motion of the ship makes you sick." He explained.

"I know, I was just using a play on words." She told him.

"If anyone's going to be sick around here it's me because I'm so sick of you and your attitude!" Peter snapped.

"Bite me alien boy!" she snapped back with a stomp of her foot.

"Yeah well you're an alien too you know!" he yelled back at her.

"Children that's enough, anymore of this nonsense and we'll be going straight back home with no television or videogames." Their mother told them firmly.

"What about me? I'm not doing anything." Cassie said.

"No one was talking to you Cassie," her father began. "alright I think it's time for us to change so we can all go outside for a bit of fresh air." He said.

"Good, and once we get to the beach I'm throwing Jane in." Peter said.

"Peter!" his father snapped angrily. "That's enough." He warned as his son just simply looked at him. It wasn't very often that he saw his father get cross. "Alright, fine! I just don't understand why she always gets away with everything just because she's a witch with a capital B." he said.

"You know what Peter you need some time to cool off so why don't you just stay here for a few minutes to think about it?" his mother suggested.

"It isn't fair! Just because I'm the oldest I always get blamed for everything!" he yelled before he ran outside.

"Peter you come back here you know that's not true!" Rose yelled. "Peter!" she called.

"It's alright Rose you stay here with the girls, I'll go find him and talk to him." The Doctor assured her. "C'mon Shadow, let's go find Peter." He told him as his faithful dog let out a triumphant bark and raced out in front of him onto the sand.

Meanwhile Peter was busy sitting on top of a cliff and looking out over the ocean as pirate ships sailed in the ocean below. He heaved a heavy sigh before he heard Shadow bark and looked down at the beach as he saw his father standing there and looking up at him. A few moments later he had managed to climb up the cliff and sat down next to him.

"Peter your mother is worried sick about you." He told him.

"Or maybe she's just plain sick of me." Peter said sadly.

"Peter look, I know it seems like we expect a lot out of you but that's because you _are_ the oldest and you have to set a good example." His father said.

"What about Jane?" he questioned.

"Even though it may not seem like it she's not off the hook either. She still has to set a good example for Cassie." His father responded.

"Cassie's so lucky. She's the youngest and she doesn't have any responsibilities at all. I would trade with her in a hot second if I could." Peter said.

"C'mon Peter, I know it's tough being the oldest but you can't overlook the advantages. I mean you don't have any hand-me-downs, you'll be driving in a few years and dating. You have a very good future ahead of you." His father told him. "And you'll be one of the greatest time lords that ever lived, you'll see." He assured him as he took a deep and heavy breath and sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't. I wish I was normal just like everyone else." He said as his father laughed.

"It's not funny." He said.

"I'm sorry, it's that I was just thinking. You're more like me than you'll ever realize." His father told him.

"Yeah right," Peter began. "you have everything that you ever wanted. What more could you ask for?" he asked him.

"Well, believe it or not it wasn't always like that." His father began. "You see a long time ago when I first fell in love with your mother, I wished more than ever that I could be human because I thought that I couldn't be happy with her and get what I wanted. Of course it turned out that I was wrong. Because there isn't anything else that matters on this whole entire planet or in the galaxy for that matter that matters more than love does." He told him.

"I know, Mum tells me that all the time." He said.

"But I don't think you realize how true that is. You see your mother didn't always have two hearts." His father began with a shake of his head. "The love that I had for her was able to make that happen when she was dying. It found a way, and as I've come to find out, it always does." He told his son before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and standing up. "I'll leave you alone for a moment to think about what I just said." He told him before he turned around and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Crime and Jane's Demeanor

Rose ran over to her husband and son as they started walking back down the beach towards her with Shadow walking merrily beside them. She threw her arms around her son and embraced him tightly. "Oh my God," she began as she grabbed ahold of his face and kissed his cheek. "Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mum." He said as The Doctor stopped and looked at her.

"Peter and I just finished having a nice little chat and I think he knows what is expected of him." He told her.

"Good, now that we have that settled we'll just let the matter drop and get on with your training." She said as he started walking back towards the TARDIS.

"Rose you should probably get dressed before somebody figures out who you are and where you're from." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah I know, just hold on a second." She told him as she raced towards the shoreline and slipped her shoes off before wading them inside the water. She closed her eyes and just took it in of how cool the water felt and the warm sunshine felt against her skin while her hair blew inside the breeze. As she opened her eyes she felt The Doctor take her hand and she quickly turned her head to look at him.

"How is it that you always seem to look more beautiful every time I see you?" he questioned. "If I live to be a thousand more years I'll never understand that." He said as he smiled at her warmly.

"You got me." She answered as she smiled back at him and then suddenly she realized where she was. "Doctor, do you know where we are?" she asked him.

"Heaven?" he answered back with a shrug as she simply just giggled at him.

"No silly! This is Bad Wolf Bay." She told him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah that's right I never told you." She began. "A long time ago I had a dream about this place. Or a nightmare rather. I dreamed that there was this big black hole and we got separated forever. This is the place where we said goodbye." She explained.

"That's never going to happen Rose Tyler." He began as he picked her up and held her inside his arms. "Now that I got you I'm never going to let you go." He said as he laid a deep and passionate kiss on her lips in which she returned.

"Hey Peter, what happened to Mum and Dad?" Jane asked him as he walked towards her. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "They're back there making out." He answered.

"Eww! That's gross! Kissing I mean. I can't believe that they can do that kind of stuff." Cassie said as Peter simply just grinned at her.

"Well if they didn't we wouldn't be here." He pointed out to her.

About thirty minutes later their parents finally strolled back down over to them hand in hand.

"For a second there I thought you were going to bring back another baby with you." Peter said teasingly.

"Oh no, we haven't had one for several years, we're done." His father assured him. "I'm done with the nappy days thank you very much." He said.

"I dunno, what if we have grandkids someday?" Rose questioned him.

"That's a whole different story." He began. "It's like renting a movie, if you don't like it you get to send it back." He said as Rose smacked him upside the head. "What?" he questioned with a half chuckle. "It's true." He told her with a grin.

"When are we going to put on our pirate costumes?" Cassie asked him eagerly.

"Right now. We've got a lot to do ahead of us and so little time." He answered as he bent down and called Shadow over to him. "Alright come mere boy, you too." He said as the dog trotted over to him wagging his tail and The Doctor slid his collar over his head and replaced it with a blue bandana. "That's a good boy." He began with a pat and the dog licked his face. "Now you'll blend in around her and look more like a pirate dog." He said as Peter and Rose went inside the TARDIS to change.

"Daddy Jane's gone." Cassie said as The Doctor suddenly stood up and looked back over at her.

"What do you mean she's gone?" he asked her but his answer was suddenly realized when Jane called out to him.

"Wow look at me! You can see everything from up here!" she exclaimed as The Doctor turned to look as his daughter stood upon a bolder out in the ocean with the rushing waves crashing against it and his face grew pale and panic stricken.

"JANE!" he yelled on the top of his lungs. "Get down from there right now!" he shouted.

"Why?" she asked him as she turned to look back at him. "This is fun!" she exclaimed as she raised her arms and closed her eyes as she started leaning back into the wind before she fell into the water.

"JANE!" The Doctor yelled again as he ran straight towards the ocean just as she had been coming back up to the surface and gasping for air. She started to cough as she moved her arms and kicked her legs trying to keep her head above water but failing miserably. Just then suddenly Shadow barked and ran towards the shoreline before leaping into the water and starting to dogpaddle out to her.

"Doctor?" Rose began as she came back out of the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" Peter questioned as he stepped out after her.

"Jane fell in, look." Cassie said as she pointed out to the ocean.

Rose gave a loud gasp and covered her mouth with her hands as she saw Shadow frantically swimming out towards her daughter before she caught hold of his bandana and he started swimming back to shore with her. "Oh my God." Rose said in a horrified whisper. "Jane!" she exclaimed before she ran over to The Doctor just as Shadow had pulled their daughter to safety. He ran out of the water and started to shake himself as Jane continued to cough and sneeze inside her hand before walking through the shallow water back to them.

"Jane!" Her father cried as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head before breaking the embrace and grabbing ahold of her cheeks. "I thought I told you to get down from there, you could have been killed." He told her as he looked her deeply in the eyes. "If it wasn't for Shadow I could have lost you just because you were too stupid enough to listen to me." He told her.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" she sobbed as streams of tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Look I only tell you these things because I love you." He began as he wiped them away with his thumb. "And I don't want anything to happen to you. And I just want you to know that no matter what you do I'll always love you no matter how angry I get." He told her. "Do you understand?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yes Daddy." She said with a sniff before wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Good, when we get on the ship I want you to think about that while you sit alone by yourself in your cabin for ten minutes." He told her. "Understand me?" he questioned as she nodded again.

"Yes Daddy." She answered with another sniff and a wipe of her nose.

"Alright come here and give me a hug." He told her as he opened up his arms and allowed her to run inside them before he embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head as she let out another sneeze inside her fist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Vision

Rose smiled as she stepped out of her cabin wearing her pirate outfit which was a puffy white shirt followed by a black vest and pants, boots, and a hat on top of her head. She also held a sword inside her holster. "Well, how do I look?" she asked The Doctor who simply grinned at her, except for the white shirt he was dressed like her except in brown.

"Rose Tyler," he began. "you look brilliant." He told her with a grin.

"Thanks but why do you still call me that? We've been married for years." She said as he gave a shrug.

"I dunno, you'll always be my Rose Tyler whether we're married or not." He told her.

"Oh." She answered simply.

"Hey, you're still my wife though. Peter was my peanut, Jane's my princess and Cassie's my munchkin. You're my Rose Tyler." He explained.

"Speaking of Jane how is she?" Rose asked him.

"She's fine. She's in her cabin doing her time. I think she understands that what she did was wrong." He told her.

"Yeah but how is she going to turn into a proper time lady if she can't follow instructions?" she asked him.

"Oh c'mon Rose, doesn't that remind you of anyone?" he asked her back. "If it wasn't for the age difference Peter would be my doppelganger, and Jane's a mini version of you." He said.

"So then what is Cassie?" she questioned.

"A little of both of us. She's got my brains but she's got your adventurous spirit." He told her before she looked over to the helm of the ship and walked away while he watched her.

"Well c'mon then, this can't be very much different from flying the TARDIS." She said as she took ahold of the wheel. "Or driving a car except that there are no pedals." She added as he stifled a laugh and walked over to her.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she turned to look over at him.

"You're really cute do you know that? I mean you're absolutely _adorable_ thinking that you can just become a pirate overnight." He told her.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned before she took a swipe at his arm. "What is that supposed to mean!? That a woman can't captain a ship as well as a man can!?" he exclaimed.

"Well love no offense or anything but there were more male pirates than females." He pointed out.

"So? I could do it if I wanted to. It doesn't look that hard. I would think that you would have a little more faith in your wife." She said shooting an angry glare at him before storming away.

"Rose, wait." He said as he chased after her as she went back inside their cabin. "Look I'm sorry," he began as he stood over her while backing her up inside a corner. "I didn't mean it I was only teasing you." He told her as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"I know, that's not it. It's just that sometimes I wonder if you even believe in me anymore." She said as he placed his hand upon her cheek and rested it there.

"There is nothing I believe in more." He told her.

"Well it's just that now that you just started training Peter, and now Jane, I thought_" she began.

"That I forgot about you?" he questioned. "Cause I already told you a million times, that's never going to happen. I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you." He told her as they continued to gaze inside each other's eyes for another moment until they sealed the gap away from them with a deep and powerful kiss.

The Doctor placed his hand upon her breast as he continued to kiss her before he reached back and closed the door, locked it, then picked her up and carried her over to the bed landing on top of her and continuing to make out with her as he took off his hat, removed his vest, and started removing his shirt. "I love you." He told her as he stopped for a moment to take a breath and unbutton his pants.

"I love you too." She told him as he started to undress her while continuing to kiss her lips until they were both unclothed and he started roughly making love with her feeling his two hearts pound against his chest and the blood and sweat rise to his forehead. Then he bent down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Later on that evening Rose fell asleep under the sheets with her head resting on The Doctor's chest. He stroked her hair and ran his fingers through it before kissing the top of her head softly. "I love you." He whispered as he continued stroking her hair when all of a sudden she started to moan and tremble. "Rose?" he questioned as her body suddenly started to shake. "Rose, what's the matter?" he asked her worriedly.

"No,.. no,. Peter." She said.

"Rose, honey please wake up you're having a nightmare." He told her when suddenly she awoke with a shriek.

"Shh,.. it's alright." He assured her softly.

"Peter? Where's Peter?" she questioned him.

"He's alright, he's safe in his cabin. You were just having a bad dream that's all." He told her as she cuddled deeper inside his chest.

"Oh Doctor, it was awful." She sobbed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "There were Daleks and fire everywhere, they were after Peter." She told him.

"Shh,.." he whispered as he planted another kiss on the top of her head. "It's alright, it's all over now." He reassured her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his chin on the top of her head before bending down and giving it another soft and tender kiss while she continued to sob and her body continued to tremble. "Shh,.." he whispered softly while he gently rubbed her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Love at First Sight

The next morning The Doctor awoke to find his wife still fast asleep and cuddled up inside his chest. The previous night he had had a horrible nightmare about her, and now he was more relieved than anything to see that she was there safe and sound. He smiled down at her warmly before giving her forehead a gentle kiss and a quick kiss to the top of her head. He continued to hold her inside his arms wishing that he could make this moment last forever.

About a half an hour or so later she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Good morning," he began warmly as he smiled at her and placed a tender kiss on her lips in which she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and returned. They shared a few more kisses before she answered him.

"No, not really. I haven't been feeling rather well." She admitted.

"Really? Let me feel your forehead." He began as he placed his hand on top of it. "Oh my goodness, you're burning up." He told her.

"I feel like I'm going to_" she began but before she could finish she vomited on top of the floor beside her bed. "Oops, sorry." She apologized.

"That's alright I can clean it up later. It's probably just a common stomach flu, or maybe you're coming down with seasickness. Whatever the case I want you to just lie here and get some rest." He told her.

"But what about the kids?" she asked him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them. I'll get Peter to help me out with watching the girls. As your doctor I'm telling you that I want you to get your rest." He told her as he slowly climbed out of bed.

"Oh c'mon Doctor, you're not that _kind_ of Doctor. You told me that yourself a million times." She said.

"Yes I know but there's no way that I'm letting you go anywhere when you're looking and sounding like that. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." He told her before he finished putting his clothes on and exited the cabin quietly shutting the door behind him.

As he started walking out to the deck he bumped into Peter (who was dressed pretty much like him but had a tanner and creamier pirate outfit) who was hunched over the railing and looking out to the ocean. "Hey Peter change of plans, your mother's not feeling well so you're in charge of the girls while I sail the ship over to the port and then we can find something to eat." He told him as he looked down at his two daughters. (who were wearing black and brown skirts that matched their vests. Jane was in the black while Cassie was in the brown) "Jane, Cassie, mind your brother while I mind the ship." He said before he walked away.

"Hey Peter want to play?" Jane asked him.

"No." he answered.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because I don't feel like it." He told her.

"C'mon Peter you heard what Daddy just said!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm in charge so you have to listen to me." He told her. "Now go take Cassie and play with your Barbie dolls or something." He grouched.

"You're no fun anymore!" she shouted before she ran away.

The Doctor finished giving Shadow his breakfast (a huge steak bone) before looked up to see Jane standing in front of him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he questioned her.

"I want to help." She responded. "After all I am a time lady in training aren't I?" she questioned him back.

"Yeah but I thought I told you to stay with Peter." He told her.

"He never wants to play with me anymore, I don't even think he likes me." She said as she heaved a heavy sigh and hung her head.

"Oh c'mon Jane that's not true. He loves you very much." He told her.

"Yeah well, he sure doesn't act like it." She said.

"Listen princess," he began as he squatted down in front of her. "Peter is old enough now that he looks at having a playdate with his two little sisters as uncool. That doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, he's just at the age where he wants to be hanging around with his guy friends and starting to look at girls." He explained.

"But I _am_ a girl silly!" she cried.

"I mean girls that aren't related to him." He told her with a knowing glance.

"Oh." She answered simply.

"Tell you what this one time I'll make an exception of you getting away with disobeying my orders. You can navigate and tell me when we reach land." He told her.

"Alright! Thanks Daddy!" she cried as he slowly rose back onto his feet.

"Just don't get used to it. By the way, you should leave your hair down more often. It looks prettier that way." He told her as she stood up on the bottom railing and looked out to sea while he smiled down at her lovingly before he took the wheel and started to steer.

A little while later The Doctor went back to his cabin and knocked lightly on the door. "Rose," he began before he slowly turned the knob and stuck his head inside. "we just made port. How are you feeling?" he asked her as she rubbed her eyes.

"A lot better actually. I'm getting kind of hungry, I think I'll go with you to get something to eat." She told him.

"Alright, are you sure?" he asked her.

"Mhm." She answered with a nod.

"Alright then I'll tell the kids that they have to wait for you. I'll see you in a few minutes." He told her before he shut the door and allowed her enough time to get dressed. A few minutes later they all made their way onto shore.

"Mummy I'm hungry." Cassie said.

"I know baby we all are." She told her when suddenly she started to sniff. "Hey, something smells good." She saw.

"Yeah I know, it almost smells like strawberries." The Doctor said when suddenly Rose stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"That's because it is, look." She told him as she hurried over to the bush and started to pick some of them when all of a sudden a little girl wearing a lacy blue dress with a matching bow in her curly blonde hair walked around the corner and looked up at her with her shamrock green eyes. Rose noticed that she had also been barefoot. "Ah hullo there, I'm sorry was this your strawberry bush?" she questioned her.

"No Mam, I was just bringing some berries back to my older sister." She answered as she started to pick a few.

"That sure is nice of you, your parents must be so proud of you." Rose said as she continued picking her own.

"I don't have any parents. They went to Heaven a few years ago back when I was a tiny little girl." She answered as Rose stopped and looked at her.

"You mean you're an orphan?" she questioned.

"Technically speaking yes, but my brother and sister in-law take care of me and Maria. She's just a few years older than I am." She explained.

"I see, well what's your name?" Rose asked her.

"Lilly Swanson." She responded.

"I'm Cassie and my middle name is Lillian." She told her. "And this is my mummy and daddy and brother and sister Peter and Jane." She explained before Shadow sat down beside her. "Oh and our dog Shadow." she added.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all, but I really should be going. Maria's probably looking for me, after all Katie's our sister in-law, and she's been having a real taste for strawberries lately since she's going to have a baby really soon." She said as Peter continued gazing at her. He hadn't stopped since he first laid eyes on her.

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright on your own?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, I come this way all the time." She began as she flashed a warm and loving smile at her. "I'm very glad to have met you Peter, maybe we'll see each other again in the near or distant future." She told him before she ran back inside the woods.

"Ah look at that!" Rose exclaimed cheerfully. "It looks like our son's got his very first crush." She said.

"Oh, shut up." Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your mother." She told him teasingly with a shake of her head.

"C'mon Rose you're embarrassing him." The Doctor told her.

"I'm sorry Peter," she began. "I was just joking around I didn't mean anything by it." She told him. "I can't say that I blame you though, she was rather pretty. Poor thing she doesn't have any parents. I know how she feels." She said sadly as The Doctor heaved a sigh.

"I know but unfortunately there isn't anything that we can do about it." He told her as he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder and rested it there for a moment before he started to help himself to a bit of breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Lookout for Mister Stork

A few moments later Lilly came back out of the woods holding onto another little girl's hand who was slightly older than her. She had fairly dark skin and hair tied up into a neat little bun and chocolate eyes. "See, I told you that they were here." She said.

"Lilly," the girl began. "They're pirates." She said with a breath of astonishment.

"Yes I know Maria but they're nice pirates." She told her sister who simply just shook her head at her.

"There's no such thing as nice pirates." She began. "Remember, that's how we lost mamma and papa." She said.

"It's alright," Rose began. "we're not going to hurt you. We want to _help_ you." She assured them.

"Mickey says never to trust a pirate no matter how friendly they appear." Maria said.

"Mickey?" Rose questioned them with uncertainty.

"She's talking about our brother." Lilly explained.

"I have a brother with that name." Rose began. "I mean he's a friend of mine that I treat like a brother." She said when suddenly Maria grabbed ahold of her sister's hand.

"C'mon Lilly, we have to get back to Mickey and Katie, she's about to have the baby!" she exclaimed.

"Can I help? I am a doctor." The Doctor said. "And I helped with the delivery of all three of my children." He explained.

"Sure, if you can." Lilly said before Maria tucked back on her arm.

"Lilly don't!" she muttered through her clenched teeth.

"Maria, Katie is in a labor what else do you want me to do about it? Their last baby died and I'm not about to lose this one if he says that he can help us." Lilly told her.

"Well, alright, but I sure hope that you know what you're doing." She agreed reluctantly.

"Trust me Maria, Katie will be just fine." He assured her as they followed them back into the woods before the two girls led them to a log cabin. The Doctor knocked on the door and a tall dark haired man with skin just like Maria's answered the door.

"You're a pirate,.." he said with disbelief.

"Yes I know that I'm a pirate but I'm also a doctor." The Doctor said with a nod.

"He said he can help, that's why I brought him here." Lilly said.

"I thought I never told you to talk to pirates!" her brother snapped angrily.

"I know Mickey, but Katie needs him. So does the baby." Maria said.

"Alright, come in. But don't try anything funny or I'll shoot you dead!" he snapped as he spat on the ground.

"Fair enough." The Doctor agreed as he opened the door wider and allowed the clan of pirates to enter his home. He led them to the bedroom where a black haired blue eyed woman with skin as white as snow laid on top of the bed.

"Oh my God, pirates!" she cried.

"It's alright Katie, we've come to help you. I know you had a bad experience with pirates and I'm terribly sorry for your tragedy, but please, for your child's sake trust me." The Doctor told her as the others stood by the doorway while he entered inside the room. "Alright, now lean back and hold your arms and legs apart, it's time to start pushing." The Doctor said as he lifted up the hem of green dress. She gritted her teeth as she began to push.

"It's alright, I've been through this already with Rose." He told her as she let out a great cry of pain before she gave a final push and The Doctor took out a screaming bald headed infant and held it by its ribs. "Congratulations Katie, you have a baby girl." He said as the baby continued to cry and tears of joy ran down Katie's cheeks as The Doctor cut the cord and wrapped the baby up into a towel and cleaned her up before placing her inside her mother's arms where she slowly opened her bright blue eyes.

"I can't believe how big she is." Katie said as she smiled down at her newborn daughter and kissed the top of her bald little head before bouncing her up and down a little bit inside her arms. "Thank you Doctor." She told him gratefully.

"You're welcome," he began with a grin.

"Mickey, come in here. Look at her." Katie said as she looked up at her husband who was standing just outside the doorway. He cautiously made his way inside while the baby started to close her eyes again. "Isn't she beautiful?" she questioned him.

"Yes, she sure is, she looks so much like you." He agreed. "So what do you think? What should we name her?" he asked her.

"Sarah," she began. "after my mother." She finished.

"Hey, that's my name!" Jane exclaimed.

"I thought you said that your name was Jane." Maria said.

"Yeah well I go by my middle name, my first name's Sarah." She explained.

"Welcome to the world Sarah Courtney Swanson." Katie whispered softly before looking up at her husband and exchanging a kiss on the lips while the baby started to coo.

"I sort of miss holding a baby in my arms don't you?" Rose questioned as her own husband stepped out of the room.

"Yeah I guess so, but I'm glad those days are over." He told her as she looked at him soulfully. "What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Abduction

Joshua John (JJ) Harkness was six years old, and he recently became a big brother to a three month baby girl named Susan (Susie) Jessica Harkness. She was a tiny little baby with a head full of black hair. Jack and Sarah had adopted her from China and gave her an American name. Mickey and Martha had come over to see the new baby.

Although from what they could tell, Joshua loved his new little sister very much but he didn't socialize with her very much since they found out at an early age he was autistic. Susie started falling asleep while she sucked on her bottle that her father was feeding her. "I can't get over how adorable she is." Martha said while Joshua started sticking his gigantic Lego blocks together.

"I know, now our family is complete." Sarah Jane said happily.

"Yeah that's what The Doctor and Rose thought, but from what Rose told me she's onto baby number four." Mickey said as Martha glanced over at him.

"Really? Boy those two can't keep their hands off one another." Jack said when finally Martha stood up and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Mickey questioned.

"Well if I were to make a guess I'd say that she's jealous." Jack said while he continued to feed his daughter.

"Jealous? Of what?" Mickey asked him.

"Well Rose already has three children and she's about to have another baby, Sarah and I have two, and you guys aren't even married yet after six years." He explained.

"Do you think that she thinks that I'm taking her for granted?" Mickey asked him.

"The only way to find out is go talk to her yourself." He said as Mickey nodded before he stood up and walked out into the backyard where Martha had been squatting down and petting Joy as she purred and rubbed up against her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she asked him back.

"Look Martha I'm sorry, it's not that I don't love you, I'm just not sure if settling down and having a family is something that I'm ready for." He told her before she stood up and glared at him crossly.

"That's enough! I've had it with your excuses! What The Doctor and Rose have for each other you could never feel for me. I've seen the way that they look at each other, it's obvious that they're in love and not afraid to show it." She said.

"Well, I'm not either." He told her.

"Yes you are! You only kiss me and tell me that you love me in private." She said.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm not a snogging expert, or if when we do go out not once somebody has told us don't even bother getting a room because we just called the hospital and made a reservation for the delivery one!" he cried when suddenly she let out a laugh.

"What?" she asked. "Has somebody actually told them that before?" she questioned.

"Yeah, every time I'm with them they do." He said stifling a laugh. "Look I really am sorry if I made you feel like that." He apologized. "I guess I'm just not that much of a romantic person." He admitted with a shrug. "So will you give me another chance?" he asked her as she simply just looked at him. "Please?" he pleaded as she stepped closer to him and smiled at him while she gazed inside his eyes.

"Only because I just love seeing you beg." She answered before the two of them closed their eyes and placed their arms around each other's necks and sealing it with a deep and passionate kiss.

Meanwhile The Doctor and Rose had just stepped outside the log cabin. "Rose, hold on for a second." He began. "Did you mean what you said back there?" he asked her as she hurried towards the woods.

"What difference does it make, you don't want another one anyway." She told him as he chased after her.

"Whoa, hold on for a second stop!" he told her as he quickly rushed in front of her. "Now listen you completely misunderstood me. I just meant that I wasn't _planning_ on having another one." He said.

"Yeah well neither was I, I guess that's just how life goes." She told him as she turned her head away from him.

"Rose," he began as he placed his finger under her chin and turned her head over towards her. "Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't love the child just because we weren't planning on having it?" he asked her as he grabbed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"No. I know you would, I just wasn't sure if you'd be happy." She told him as he smiled at her lovingly and tilted her face towards him and kissed her forehead. "Right now I'm the happiest person in the world." He told her before resting his hand upon her cheek and leaning into kiss her. They both closed their eyes and leaned forward before exchanging quick and tender kisses on the lips before slowly pulling away.

That's when suddenly somebody lunged out of the bushes and grabbed her. "There she is!" An ugly old pirate exclaimed.

"Just like Calypso said she would be!" Another one cried.

"What are you doing!? Let her go now!" The Doctor yelled as he instinctively pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at them even though he realized that it wouldn't do him any good. "That's my wife!" he shouted angrily as Rose began to scream while she struggled to get away.

"Don't worry, we won't harm her just as long as she cooperates." The pirate told him with a sly grin as the glint of gold sparkled inside his teeth.

"Give her back to me,.." The Doctor began. 'NOW!" he hollered on the top of his lungs.

"We will as soon as we're done with her." The pirate said.

"Why? What could you possibly want with me?" Rose asked him.

"Calypso the sea goddess spoke of a blonde haired woman who traveled with a man who flew in a little blue box." He responded.

"How do you know that's her?" The Doctor asked him coldly.

"Because we followed you here." He responded before placing his hand over her mouth. "C'mon you're coming with us, word is that you can see the future." He told her as he started dragging her back into the woods while she still struggled to get away.

 _Ooh, a bit of a cliffhanger! By the way, I forgot to mention that I named Katie's baby after a friend of mine, at least her middle name that is. Love you if you're reading this Courtney!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Captain Peter

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled as he started to run after her when suddenly all three of his children rushed outside.

"Dad, where's Mum?" Jane asked him but before he could open his mouth to speak Peter answered her.

"They just took her captive, they want to find the fountain of the youth because they think that she's the only one who knows where it is." He said.

"Wait, how did you know all that?" his father asked him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Because they're wrong. I have the same abilities that Mum has." He told him.

"Daddy I'm scared, I don't want them to take Mummy away." Cassie said.

"Don't worry Cassie, Dad and I will get her back because nobody gets to mess around with my family except for me!" Peter assured her as The Doctor grinned.

"C'mon Peter let's go, girls stay here with them." He said as Lilly and Maria suddenly ventured outside.

"But you never let me do _anything_ fun!" Jane whined with a stomp of her foot.

"Jane, I don't have any time for your protests right now." He told her sternly as he pointed a finger at her. "Now you stay here and watch your sister." He said before he followed Peter into the woods with them both practically running faster than the speed of light.

"Wow your father and brother are really brave." Lilly began. "Not to mention your brother is probably the most handsome and charming boy that I've ever saw." She added as Jane just simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." She groaned. I'm sick and tired of him! It's always about how wonderful and powerful _Peter_ is, it's never about me or Cassie!" she snapped. "Well in case they've forgotten, I'm a witch and _I'm_ the one who can talk to spirits!" she cried when suddenly both Lilly's and Maria's eyes widened with horror and astonishment.

"You're a witch?" Maria asked her with disbelief.

"Well yeah, but I'm the good kind." Jane assured her.

"There are no such things as good witches." Maria said.

"Yeah well there wasn't supposed to be such things as good pirates either, but Peter and his family proved us wrong. If it wasn't for his father, Sarah might have never been born healthy, or even born at all for that matter." Lilly pointed out. "And take a look at their dog, even though we've never seen a dog like that before obviously doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." She added.

"My father told me that faith means believing in something even if it seems impossible." Cassie said.

"Cassie's right, I say that we should help them get their family back together." Lilly said.

"We can't though, Daddy told us to stay right here with them." Cassie said.

" _Exactly_ ," Jane began. "he told us to stay together, and that's just what we're going to do." She said.

"Gee, I dunno about this." Cassie said with uncertainty.

"You don't have to, I'm you're big sister and right now I'm in charge. That means that you have to listen to me and do what I say." Jane told her.

"Well, alright,.. but I don't think that Daddy's going to be too happy about this." She said before they took off running inside the opposite direction with Shadow chasing after them.

Meanwhile The Doctor and his son had made it to one of the docks that a ship was parked in front of. "C'mon, I know which way they went." Peter said.

"Are you sure?" his father questioned him.

"Positive, I just hope the girls are going to be alright." He answered.

"I'm sure they will be as long as they stay with the other girls." His father responded.

"And since when have you known Jane to listen and to follow the rules?" Peter questioned.

"Since she almost drowned and I punished her, I trust that she's learned her lesson." His father told him.

"Yeah, well, I don't." he said.

"I have to trust her, right now I'm worried sick about your mother. After all she's pregnant again and I don't want to lose her." His father told him.

"I'm going to untie the anchor." He said quickly before he walked away.

"Peter?" his father questioned him.

"What?" he answered reluctantly as he continued walking over to the ship.

"Are you alright?" his father asked him out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just as worried about Mum as you are and that's why I want to get a move on." He answered.

"Well alright, you just seem like something's bothering you, like you're not all that thrilled about becoming a brother again." His father said.

"Dad please!" he yelled before turning around to face him. "I don't want to have this discussion right now, I just want to find my mother." He told him.

"Well alright, but if you want to talk about it you know where to find me." His father said as Peter took a deep breath and sighed.

"You and Mum said that you weren't going to have any more children, you _promised_ that you wouldn't!" he cried.

"I just want to know why that's upsetting you so much." His father said worriedly.

"Because, because I'm not a good brother." He said.

"What makes you say that? I think that you're a great brother." His father reassured him.

"No I'm not, if I was Jane would have never fell in." Peter said. "I should have been watching her." He added.

"Peter that isn't your responsibility, it's her own fault that she fell in not yours." His father told him.

"I thought you said that since I'm the oldest it's my responsibility and I have to set a good example." He said.

"Yeah but you just misunderstood me, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. And the fact that you're concerned about the fact whether or not you're a good brother proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are." His father told him before he walked over to him and threw his arms around his back and tightly embraced him in which he returned it. "I love you son." He told him.

"I love you too Dad." He said before they broke the hug. "And even though I don't often act like it, I really do love Jane and Cassie." He said.

"I know you do." His father told him with a nod.

"It's just that Jane can be such a big pain in the butt." Peter said as his father laughed.

"That's alright, you're her brother you're allowed to think that. And I'm sure she thinks the exactly same thing about you." He told him before he started to walk away again. "Lilly on the other hand seems rather fond of you." He said as he turned to look over at him and grinned while he started to untie the anchor.

"Really? Do you think so?" his son asked him eagerly.

"No I don't think so, I _know_ so. The way that you guys look at each other is the way your mother and I look at each other all the time. The only difference is that you're just kids and nothing can come of it. Besides this isn't our world, we have to go back and she's got to stay here with her family." He responded while Peter finished untying the anchor and pulled it back up. "Well it looks like this is it then, what say you Captain Peter?" he questioned him with a grin in which he returned.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Bear Attack!

"On second thought before we go I'd like to take Shadow with me. He's always a big help to have around." The Doctor began as he climbed aboard the ship and turned his head back in the direction of the woods. "Shadow!" he yelled loudly. "Come here boy!" he shouted before giving out a loud sharp whistle. "Oh I hope he didn't wander off." He said after a moment when the dog didn't show up.

"He's probably just playing with the girls." Peter told him.

"You know what Peter as much as I hate to admit it you're right about Jane. You go ahead, I think I'm going to stay here with the girls." He said.

"You mean that you're actually trusting me to find Mum all by myself?" Peter asked him with disbelief.

"Yeah sure, you're a time lord aren't you?" he questioned him back.

"Well yeah, but technically I don't even have my twelve year old molars yet." He said.

"Peter listen to me, you're my son. And even though I love all three of my children equally, there is nobody I would trust more with this mission than you. Now please, promise me that you'll bring your mother home safely." His father said.

"I promise Dad." Peter assured him.

"Good I'm going to look for Shadow and the girls." He said before he started to walk away.

Meanwhile Jane, Cassie, Lilly, and Maria were busy walking through the woods together. "I really don't like this Jane," Cassie began. "what if we get lost?" she asked her worriedly.

"Relax Cassie, we won't get lost. We have Shadow with us remember." She told her that's when suddenly their dog stopped dead inside his tracks and gritted his teeth and began to growl.

"Shadow?" Cassie began anxiously as all three girls turned to look over at him. "What is it?" she asked him shakily. That's when all of a sudden they heard another growl answer him and a great big brown grizzly bear emerged out of the woods. The girls gasped loudly with horror.

"Nobody move." Maria told them since she was the oldest out of all of them and felt like she had to be the one to watch out for them. Shadow continued to growl before the bear stood up on its hind legs and then he began to bark.

"Shadow no!" Jane urged him inside a whisper. "Be quiet!" she cried in the same hushed terrified tone but the dog was barking so loudly and aggressively that The Doctor was able to hear him.

"Oh my God." The Doctor whispered in horror as he stopped inside the tracks. "Shadow!" he yelled. "Jane! Cassie! Where are you!?" he exclaimed when suddenly he heard one of the girls scream. "Just hold on I'm coming!" he called before he started to run as fast as he could. It turned out that Maria had been the one that screamed. All three girls were huddled together and holding onto each other when he arrived while Shadow bravely wrestled the bear.

The girls stood there watching in horror at the scene that was going on in front of them as the dog continued to bark and snap at the bear. Then suddenly the bear stood up again and with a swipe of its paw it sent him flying into the air and right into a tree. The bear gave a loud roar before getting back down on all fours and fleeing the scene of the crime. The Doctor quickly rushed over to his daughters and bent down to embrace them tightly before planting a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Are you girls alright?" he questioned them worriedly.

"Yes Daddy." Jane answered sheepishly.

"I thought I told you not to wander off! That's the second time that you disobeyed me!" he yelled angrily.

"Yeah but even if we did get hurt, we would just regenerate wouldn't we?" Jane questioned him.

"What!?" Maria exclaimed.

"Not necessarily you would have to have enough time to regenerate otherwise you'd die." He told her.

"What do you mean regenerate?" Maria asked him as he slowly got back up to his feet and took a deep breath before he turned to look at her.

"Listen girls, there's something that I have to tell you. We're not really pirates, we're space aliens, and we came here in a time machine called the TARDIS." He said.

"Yeah, right. That's ridiculous." Maria said.

"Oh really? Then why is that dog over there regenerating? Look at him, he's changing bodies right now." He said as he gestured over at Shadow with a nod and all three girls turned to look at him. Sure enough his coat was turning a dark chocolaty brown. A few moments later the Labrador slowly made his way back up onto his feet.

"I don't believe it." Maria said with a gasp of astonishment.

"Now, as for you two girls." He began as he turned to look over at his daughters. "Once we get your mother back we're going home. And be prepared for some disciplinary consequences for your actions." He told them.

"Let me guess, grounded?" Jane questioned.

"Yep, you pretty much nailed that one." He answered with a nod before he looked up at Shadow. "C'mon boy let's go!" he told him with a slap of his knee in which the dog ran over to him with a wag of his tail.

"You will come back to say goodbye?" Lilly questioned hopefully.

"Oh yeah of course, I don't think that Peter would have it any other way." The Doctor assured her.

"Us neither." Jane began. "We might be grounded but we'll still never forget you guys." She told them.

"But we're girls." Lilly told her as she giggled.

"They pretty much forget literal gender titles in the future." Jane told her.

"Wow, the future sounds pretty complicated. I sure wish that I could go there." Lilly said.

"I know Lilly, but our place is here with Mickey, Katie, and the baby." Maria said as she gently took her sister's hand before the two girls watched as Shadow led the way for the others through the woods while wagging his tail happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Peter's First Regeneration

Rose took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh while she sat locked up in the prisoner's cell. "Where are you Doctor?" she wonder aloud to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. She had figured that he would be there by now to get her. Just when she was starting to worry if she would ever see her family again she heard a sudden burst of commotion and yelling and screaming. Was he here at last?

There were sudden gunshots that erupted and clinging of swords before the door was kicked down. Her eyes widened with amazement when she saw her son standing there. "Peter?" she questioned with uncertainty and disbelief.

"I'm here to get you out of here, Dad needs you." He said before he grabbed his father's sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it at the lock. He pressed the button and a few moments later it broke free. "C'mon Mum let's go!" he cried as he waved his hand over to her and she rushed over to him and took his hand.

"Your father actually let you borrow his sonic screwdriver?" she questioned with astonishment.

"He figured that it might come in handy." He answered.

"Wow I'm shocked, he doesn't usually let anyone else touch it." She said as they ran out of the room together.

"Just where do you think you're going!?" A pirate yelled as he blocked their path.

"I'm getting my mother out of here." Peter answered as he withdrew his sword and started to duel with him. "Mum! Run!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" she cried before withdrawing her own sword and starting to duel with another one of the pirates. Just as she started to hope and pray that her Doctor would show up she heard a sudden blast of cannon fire.

Everybody stopped fighting and looked up. Rose's smile practically lit up her face as she saw The Doctor at the helm of the ship steering it over to the other ship while Jane loaded the cannons and fired it at the ship.

"If you all surrender and give me back Rose Tyler then I'll make a peace treaty with you all! How does that sound!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh really? What about your son? Isn't he any significance to you?" One of the pirates questioned him as The Doctor just looked at him. Before he could open his mouth and say that he was it was too late.

"No? Well I guess that means that he's better off dead!" The pirate yelled before he fired his pistol inside his chest.

"Peter!" Rose shouted as she watched in horror as her son fell over onto the ground. "That's it, now you're really going to die!" she yelled angrily as she started clanging her sword angrily at him. They continued to duel back and forth before The Doctor swung over onto the ship and rushed to his son's aid.

"Peter, are you alright?" he asked him as he helped him back up onto his feet.

"I think so, but I feel different and all tingly inside." He answered when suddenly his body started to glow.

"You're regenerating." His father told him with amazement. Peter looked down at his hands. Sure enough they were glowing on either side of them as he flipped them back and forth to make sure. Then suddenly a great burst of fire erupted out of his face and entire body. Rose stopped fighting as she turned to see what was happening.

Peter gave out a loud scream as his skin turned a lighter peachy cream color and his hair grew blonde and a little shorter clean cut (that had a few hairs sticking up at the ends of it) and his eyes turned a beautiful sky blue. Then all of a sudden he stopped and realized that all of the pirates were staring at him.

"Rose! Peter! Let's go!" The Doctor yelled as all three of them started running a crossed the deck.

"Get them!" A pirate cried as they started firing their pistols at them but the time lords were too quick for them. "C'mon Rose!" The Doctor told her as he helped her on top of the railing and she quickly grabbed ahold of the rope and swung a crossed the gap like she had when she had been down at the creek. Rose let go once she felt her feet touch the deck of the other ship and then sent the rope back over to Peter who grabbed it and swung a crossed. Finally when it was The Doctor's turn he grabbed it and swung a crossed.

Then Peter grabbed ahold of the wheel and started steering them away with the pirates continuing to fire their cannons at them. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other before tightly embracing each other.

"Are you alright?" he asked her after he broke the hug.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered. "Peter just regenerated for the first time didn't he?" she questioned him.

"Yep he sure did, he's a time lord for sure." He answered.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too Rose Tyler." He told her before she placed her hand on top of his cheek and kissed him passionately in which he returned it and deepened it while Peter finally managed to turn the ship around and steered them away to safety.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Legend of The Shooting Star

 _I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, here comes one of my favorite parts of the story. Very cute and tons of Doctor/Rose fluff! (I try to fit it in every once and awhile whenever I can and there's a break from all the action.)_

Shadow trotted over to Rose energetically wagging his tail before he jumped up on her pant leg. "I see that Peter's not the only one who regenerated." She said as she stroked his head and scratched him behind the ears.

"There's a funny story to that one." The Doctor said as Rose gave Shadow's head a pat while he turned to face his daughters. "Girls, please tell your mother why that happened." He said as Jane took a deep breath.

"Cassie and I wandered off after he told us not to." She answered reluctantly.

"And we ran into a grizzly bear and Shadow fought it to protect us." Cassie added.

"Girls, I've got to say that I'm very disappointed in you." Rose told them.

"I know." Jane said as she heaved a heavy sigh.

"We're awfully sorry Mummy." Cassie told her.

"Don't worry Rose, I told them that as soon as we got home they're grounded because they chose not to listen to me and break the rules." The Doctor told her.

"How come Peter got to go then!?" Jane exclaimed.

"Because he's older than you and more experienced." Her father began before he turned to face his son. "Speaking of that, I forgot to give you something." He said as he started walking over to him before he dug inside his pocket and placed a blue tube inside the palm of his hand. "This is for you." He told him with a grin. "You've earned it." He added.

Peter held the tube inside his fingers and pushed the button on top of it the shone a red light out the end of it. "There you go, your very own sonic screwdriver." He told him.

"Gee, thanks Dad!" he cried excitedly.

"The tradition goes that after a time lord or time lady regenerates for the first time they get their first sonic screwdriver." His father explained.

"Too bad the tradition doesn't work for dogs. Shadow's already regenerated twice." Jane pointed out.

"Yes that's true but I think he would have a pretty difficult time holding onto it." Her father told her.

"I can't wait until I'm old enough to get mine!" Cassie exclaimed.

"How many times can a time dog regenerate anyway? Is it the same as a time person?" Rose asked.

"No. That works just like it does for normal people and animals. A time dog only regenerates seven times because dogs don't live as long as people. A time lord on the other hand can live up to a million to two million years considering on his health status and whether or not he has the strength to regenerate anymore." The Doctor explained.

"Well on that note we should probably go home." He said.

"But we haven't found the fountain of youth yet. Isn't that the whole reason that we came on this trip?" Rose asked him.

"No. We came here for Peter to gain some experience in learning how to be a proper time lord. And he has." He answered.

"C'mon Daddy, I want to see the fountain!" Cassie cried.

"Doctor, the girls might be grounded when we get back home and they definitely deserve their punishment, but I think that you at least owe it to them to take them to the fountain." Rose said.

"Well, alright but that still doesn't change anything. When we get home the punishment still stands!" he exclaimed as he pointed over at them as Rose looked down to the ground before she turned around and walked away.

"Rose?" The Doctor questioned with uncertainty as he looked back over at her. He chased after her into their cabin. "What is it what's the matter?" he asked her.

"I thought that you forgot to come back for me, I thought you wouldn't." she answered as she looked back down at her feet.

"Why would you think that? Why wouldn't I come back for you?" he asked her.

"That's just it, I dunno." She answered with a shrug. "I can't believe that I did." She told him.

"I will _always_ come after you." He assured her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have known that." She said.

"You were just scared that's all, you weren't thinking clearly." He told her with a shake of his head.

"What if the day comes when you won't be able to save me though?" she asked him.

"Then you might as well kill me because I'd be lost without you." He told her as he closed his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek before placing a quick and tender kiss on her lips. Rose placed her own hand upon his cheek and kissed him back.

Later that night Rose went out on deck to look up at the bright moonlight with The Doctor walking right beside her. "It sure is nice out," she began. "I don't think I ever saw the moon that big or bright before." She finished as he smiled at how amazed and childlike she was acting while her eyes were full of wonder. "And there are so many stars out." She said.

"How many do you think are up there?" he asked her as she shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean nobody really knows. I was taught there was billions of them when I was in school but nobody knows the exact number." She said.

"There are six billion, two million, one thousand, nine hundred and twenty-two." He responded.

"You can't possibly know that." She told him.

"I do, because I counted them myself. It took me a large part of my lifetime to for that matter." He said. "So, let me ask you a question. What do you get when you times all that by a trillion huh? What does that equal?" he asked her.

"I dunno, I'm only part time lady remember? I don't have the kind of brains to work that out." She said as she stifled a laugh.

"Yes you do, it's quite simple actually." He told her.

"Alright so then, what does it equal?" she asked him as he gazed deeply inside her eyes.

"How much I love you." He answered. "Of course you should have known that you stupid ape." He told her as she giggled.

"Wow Doctor, I didn't know you could be so romantic." She told him as he smiled warmly at her. That's when suddenly she tilted her head back and her arm shot up into the sky. "Oh look at that! A shooting star!" she cried excitedly before turning to look back over at him. "There's a legend that goes around with that you know." She began.

"What? That if you see one you get to make a wish? Oh yeah, everybody's heard of that." He told her.

"Not the way my father told it." She began as she grabbed ahold of the railing and turned to smile at him slyly. "He said that if you see one it's a new soul going to Heaven, and that the new angel being born hears your wish and if you're pure in heart, it comes true." She explained.

"Oh c'mon you just stole that from Titanic!" he exclaimed.

"No I didn't, he told it to me when I was a little girl and that was way before the movie came out. Besides they didn't say the second part in the movie. Why would you watch a movie like that anyway? It's supposed to be a chick flick." She said.

"That's because I watched it with you, you practically tied me down to the chair and _made_ me watch it. Or don't you remember?" he questioned her with a grin before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. That's when suddenly she closed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Sorry," she began groggily while she covered her mouth. "Guess I'm getting tired." She said.

"That's alright, let me give you a lift." He said as she started to giggle while he picked her up and started carrying her back inside the cabin. Then they both climbed under the covers together with Rose cuddling up inside The Doctor's chest and giving another little yawn. The Doctor smiled down at her and planted a wet kiss on her forehead. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she started to close her eyes. "I love you." He told her soothingly. "Sleep tight my precious Rose." He whispered before planting another soft kiss on the top of her head before they drifted off to sleep together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; The Fountain of Youth

"Mum?" Peter whispered as he slowly opened their bedroom door. "Dad? Are you awake?" he questioned softly.

"No," The Doctor began groggily as he tried to open his eyes. "I'm talking in my sleep." He said sarcastically.

"I've got something that I want to tell you." Peter said.

"Well then, it better be important." His father told him.

"It is, I found it. The fountain of youth." He said when suddenly Rose yawned and started to stir.

"Can't it wait? It's in the middle of the night and the girls are fast asleep." His father said.

"I don't think so, we're better off going it to it now when the rest of the world's asleep." He said.

"Peter's right, if we wait until morning the pirates could try to kidnap us again. We should go now, we'll put the girls back to bed when we're done." His mother said as she began to rub her eyes.

"Well alright, but then we're going straight back to bed. We're going home tomorrow and we want to be well rested for the journey." His father said.

 _….._

Peter parked the ship over by the island before anchoring it down. "Are you sure this is it?" Jane asked him.

"I don't like that big spooky cave out there." Cassie said as Shadow started to whimper fearfully.

"Well if you want to see the fountain, that's where we have to go." Peter told them.

"Alright c'mon girls," their father began. " _stay_ with us!" he ordered as Rose took each of them by the hand and they all stepped onto the island. Shadow walked alongside Peter and The Doctor while Rose held onto her daughters tightly.

"There aren't any bats in there are there?" Jane asked anxiously. "Because Emily told me that they can get in your hair and suck your blood." She said.

"Those are just urban legends, they're not true." Cassie began before she looked up at her mother. "Right Mummy?" she questioned her anxiously.

"Yes you're right darling. They're probably more afraid of you then you are of them." Her mother answered.

"It's still awfully dark in there." Jane pointed out.

"Why are girls so afraid of everything?" Peter questioned.

"Everybody's afraid of something, especially when you're little kids." The Doctor said.

"I'm not a little kid." Jane said.

"To me you are because I'm older than you." Peter told her.

"Oh c'mon Peter leave your little sisters alone. I remember how you get when you're around clowns." His father said when suddenly they neared the entrance of the cave and a glowing shimmering golden light escaped out of it.

"Is there a time lord or a time lady that lives here? Because it looks like they're regenerating." Cassie said.

"No, that's coming from the fountain." He told her.

"It's really bright." She said.

"Yeah, but at least we'll be able to see." Jane told her.

Shadow led all five of them inside. The water from the ceiling dripped on top of Jane's head and she gave a terrified shriek while Peter just laughed at her. "It's only water." He said.

"I knew that," she began. "but you didn't have to laugh at me!" she snapped as they walked further inside the cave. Sure enough eventually they came to a great big glowing golden fountain that's waters ran over it with a heavenly harp in the background of the rushing water.

"So is it true? If you drink that will you really stay young forever?" Cassie asked.

"I dunno, I'm not sure if anyone's ever tried it before." Her father told her.

"Well I wouldn't want to do that, I want to grow up and become a time lady like Mummy." She said.

"Me neither." Jane said as Rose just simply looked at the fountain and Peter didn't say anything.

"Peter, Rose, you guys haven't said anything." The Doctor realized as his eyes rolled back and forth from one of them to the other one.

"Does drinking that make you immortal then?" Rose questioned.

"Like I said, I'm not sure." The Doctor responded. "But just think about this, would you really want to stay stuck, practically trapped just as you are forever with all your loved ones passed on leaving you all alone? By yourself?" he asked her as he looked at her questioningly as she started to think about her parents.

"No." she answered after a moment.

"I wouldn't think so." The Doctor said before he turned to his son. "Peter, you still haven't said anything." He pointed out.

"Well it's just that I'm sick and tired of being the oldest and the responsible one, if I drank that then I would never have to grow up and fulfill the prophecy." He said.

"And tell me where would that leave the rest of the world?" his father asked him.

"Dead probably." He admitted.

"You see, even something like an eternal life it's not all it's cracked up to be. We're not meant to stay young forever just not like we're not meant to live forever whether we're time lords or not. We grow old and we die to make room for new life. Otherwise everyone here on earth would have to evacuate the planet because it would get so crowded and so out of control that life as we know it down here would cease to exist." The Doctor explained before he turned around and started to walk away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Long Goodbye

The next morning everybody sailed back to shore. Lilly and Maria were there to greet them when they got there. "Hei Rose, I'm so glad you're alright." Lilly welcomed them brightly.

"Uh, thank you." Rose said.

"Hei is another word for hello. I mean it means that in Norwegian." Jane said.

"I didn't know that you knew Norwegian." Her mother said.

"Neither did I." she admitted.

"Well anyway, take care girls. We're really going to miss you. And we've been really impressed with your English." Rose told them.

"Thank you, our uncle spoke English, his name was John Tyler." Lilly said as Rose's eyes suddenly widened.

"What did you just say?" she questioned her. "Your uncle, does he by any chance have four boys?" she asked.

"Yes, they're our cousins," Maria began. "but how did you know that?" she asked her.

"Your uncle, he's my great, great, great grandfather." Rose answered.

"Great." Jane said with a shrug. "Now can we please go back home?" she questioned.

"Why are you in such a hurry? You're grounded remember?" Peter reminded her.

"I wonder how long they would ground me if I turned you into a horny little toad!" she yelled.

"Kids, please!" Rose cried. "Don't you realize what this means? We're related." She told them.

"Well then it's great to know that we have relatives as nice as you are in the future." Lilly said as Rose bent down and embraced them both tightly. Then she turned to look up at her son before she slowly stood back up.

"You know Peter, you're pretty charming for an alien." Lilly told him as she smiled at him warmly.

"Yeah, you are too. I mean not the alien part, but we're cousins or something." He told her.

"So? Our father married his cousin." Maria said.

"Yeah well things work differently in the future. Besides we're just kids and you belong in your world and we belong in ours." He said.

"I know, but I'm still going to miss you though." Lilly told him.

"Yeah, me too." Peter began. "But at least you'll have this to remember me by." He finished as he leaned down and closed his eyes before planting a kiss on her cheek. Lilly touched the spot that he kissed her while he started to walk away with his family and giggled while her sister gasped and giggled along with her.

The Doctor and Rose climbed into the TARDIS together. "Well Rose, are you ready to go home?" The Doctor asked her as soon as they had stepped inside.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready for a long hot shower." She told him.

"Can I join you?" he asked her with a sly grin as she playfully hit him a crossed the shoulder before wrapping her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He started to kiss her back when suddenly Jane cleared her throat behind them.

"Kids in the room!" Cassie exclaimed as The Doctor broke the kiss and they quickly pulled away from each other.

"We'll finish this later." Rose said inside a sexy voice before leaning forward and giving him one last deep and passionate kiss on the lips.

"Yep," he began before she walked away. "still got it." He said.

"Got what?" Cassie asked him.

"I'll tell you when you're older darling." He told her before he walked away.

"I can't wait to grow up, then I can finally get to know these things." Cassie said.

"I can," Jane began. "you get awfully weird when you grow up. Just take a look at Peter. He's in love with his own cousin." She said.

"I am not!" he snapped.

"You are too! You kissed her! I saw you!" she cried.

"It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek." He told her.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy!" she teased while she pouted her lips.

"Oh Mum, can I kill her?" Peter questioned his mother eagerly.

"No sorry, I'm afraid murder goes on your permanent record." She told him. "Just ignore her, you'll have the last laugh anyway since she's grounded and you're not." She pointed out with a grin when Jane suddenly grew silent with a very serious look on her face.

"Alright Smith family, let's go home." The Doctor said before he pulled back the lever and the TARDIS started to disappear.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; Hide and Seek

Mickey, Martha, Amber, and Maggie watched as the TARDIS started to appear in front of them. A few moments later The Doctor and Rose stepped out of it.

"Boy Mickey, you weren't kidding. He really is an alien." Amber said as Rose looked over at her.

"I guess he told you then. Sorry, I would have told you myself but I didn't think you'd believe me." She said as Shadow and all three of their children stepped out of the box behind her.

"Peter? Is that really you?" Maggie questioned him with complete and utter disbelief and astonishment.

"Yeah, I regenerated." He told her.

"Alright girls, time to go. You're grounding officially starts now. Their father said as he watched as they grabbed ahold of each other's hands walked a crossed the street together.

"Don't forget to look both ways!" Rose cried.

"What happened? What did they do?" Maggie asked.

"It's a long story. I'll catch you later Maggie." Peter said before he walked away.

"Well, I guess we better get in the shower." Rose said as she looked up at The Doctor with a grin.

"Uh Rose, there is still a little one present." He told her as he pointed at Maggie.

"Oh that's alright, I know all about the birds and the bees." Maggie said. "I better go anyway, Mum and I are getting ready to go to the movies together. We just wanted to wait until you got back." She added.

"Well I appreciate it but you know, you didn't have to." Rose said as Mickey grabbed ahold of Martha's hand.

"I know that but Martha and I had something that we wanted to tell you." He said.

"What? You're getting married?" Rose questioned him eagerly as Mickey glanced over at Martha while she smiled and nodded. The Doctor grinned as the two girls let out squeals of excitement before throwing their arms around each other and hugging each other tightly. A few moments later they let go of each other.

"And of course we'd like you guys to be the best man and matron of honor." He told them. "And JJ will be the ring barrier and we want Cassie to be the flower girl since Peter and Jane are old enough to be a groomsman and bridesmaid." He explained.

"I'm sure they'll love that, congratulations I'm so happy for you guys." Rose said happily as she continued smiling at them.

"Well c'mon Rose, we'll leave them some time to get to know each other." The Doctor said with a grin before he led her away.

 _…._

Rose turned on the shower after she and The Doctor were unclothed. Then she pulled back the curtain and the two of them stepped inside the tub before she closed it back up behind her. Then she turned on the shower and hot and steamy water started pouring down on top of them and bouncing off the top of their heads and the rest of their body. Then they turned to face each other. Rose closed her eyes as The Doctor placed his hand upon her cheek and started passionately kissing her and sneakily sticking his tongue inside her mouth while she kissed him back.

Meanwhile Jane laid back on the top of her bed with her back turned towards the wall and her legs on top of it. "I'm bored." She said as she stared at her feet.

"Me too, there's nothing to do." Cassie said as she laid back on top of her own bed with her head dangling off the bottom of it and staring at the celling. "Maybe Peter wants to play." She said before she rolled back over onto her stomach.

"Good idea, let's ask him." Jane said as she sat up and leapt off her bed running after her back down the hallway. Peter was busy playing one of his racing videogames as they ran over to the side of the chair where Shadow was fast asleep at the foot of it.

"Peter? Will you play with us?" Jane asked him.

"No, go away." He answered.

"But we're bored!" Jane whined with a stomp of her foot.

"Yeah well that's what you get, you're grounded." He told her as he continued playing his game.

"If you play a game with us we won't bother you for the rest of the day." She said.

"Really?" Peter asked her. "Do you promise?" he questioned.

"Yes, I promise!" she cried.

"Alright then, I'm going to hold you to it." He began as he put the game on pause.

"What game do you want to play?" he asked her.

"How about hide and seek?" Cassie suggested.

"That's a great idea! You're it!" Jane exclaimed. "Count to a hundred." She told him.

"And no peeking!" Cassie snapped.

Peter reluctantly closed his eyes and began to count. He thought that it was rather ridiculous that he had to count so high with only a limited number of spaces that they could but he did anyway so he could get them off his back.

"You're brilliant Cassie." Jane whispered.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"You found a way out!" Jane exclaimed excitedly inside the same whisper. "C'mon!" she cried as she grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. She quietly shut it behind her while Peter continued to count. Eventually he had reached a hundred.

"Alright, ready or not here I come!" he cried as he slowly stood up onto his feet and started searching for the girls. "Jane! Cassie!" he exclaimed as he looked behind the couch and he heard the shower turn off just as he started walking down the hallway and into his sisters' bedroom. He still was busy looking for him when suddenly his parents came out of the bathroom.

"Peter?" his mother questioned him as he walked down the hall. "What's going on? What are you looking for?" she asked him as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can't find Jane and Cassie." He answered.

"What do you mean you can't find them? They're grounded." His father said.

"I know but we were playing hide and seek and now I can't find them." He explained.

"Doctor what are we going to do? The girls could be anywhere." Rose said as she started to worry.

"Rose, you call the police. Peter you look out in the yard. I'm going to take Shadow and go out looking for them." He said. "I just hope that were not too late." He added.

"What do you mean? Too late for what?" Rose asked him anxiously as a moment of silence fell between them.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to worry, but I'm afraid that we're not the only ones that could be looking for them. Remember when I regenerated backwards before and I made a deal with The Master that he could have the old TARDIS if he would leave us alone and give me an antidote to change me back?" he questioned.

"Yes, what about it?" she asked him back.

"Well, word is that he's been using it against me ever since then. He's been traveling through time screwing with time lines and erasing history." He answered.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I just got an email from myself telling me about it and warning me to watch out for him." He explained.

"But what if he tries to try and stop us from ever meeting each other?" Rose asked him worriedly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry," he began as he placed his hand upon her cheek and brushed it away with his thumb. "As God as my witness, I'm never going to allow that to happen." He told her as she placed her own hand on top of it while they continued gazing into one another's eyes for a moment before she watched him turn around and walk out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; Lost and Found

The Doctor drove up Mickey's driveway before he put on the brakes and parked it there. Then he quickly threw off his seatbelt and raced out of his car and ran up the driveway. A fat fluffy black and white cat sat by the doorstep washing his paw before using it to wash his face. "Hullo Elvis," The Doctor greeted quickly as the cat shot a glance up in his direction before continuing his bath.

The Doctor rang the doorbell and Martha came over to answer it. "Hullo Martha, is Mickey there? It's an emergency." He said.

"No, he just went to the store." She began before she stepped outside and slowly closed the door behind her. "What's up?" she asked him out of concern.

"My little girls are missing." He answered.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible." She said with a gasp of disbelief.

"That's not all either." He said as he told her all about The Master and his plot for revenge on him and his son. "Martha please, if you see either of my girls could you please let me know?"

"Yes of course," she began. "I'm going to text Mickey right now." She told him as she dug out her cellphone and started to text. That's when suddenly Angel came out of the bushes meowing. Elvis stood up immediately and started meowing back at her as if he recognized her to be his long lost sister.

"Angel? Where did you come from?" The Doctor wondered aloud to himself as the two cats began to purr and rub up against each other before Angel looked up at him and meowed. "What is it girl? Didn't Rose feed you yet?" he questioned as she just gave another meow in response before rubbing up against his legs back and forth.

"Call me crazy, but I think she's trying to tell you something." Martha said as she pointed down at the cat.

"Angel?" he began with uncertainty. "Do you know where Jane and Cassie are?" he questioned her. The cat gave him one last rub a crossed the legs before she sprinted away. "Oh my God, I think she does!" he exclaimed as he chased after her. "Jane! Cassie!" he yelled as he ran after her into the woods. She led him right in front of a tree and then stopped to climb up it.

"Angel," he began as he stopped to catch his breath. "listen I know you're a cat but now's not the time to be tree climbing. "Never trust a cat to do a dog's job." He said to himself as she leapt up onto a branch and looked back at him and meowed. That's when he realized that this wasn't any ordinary tree. He looked down and saw wooden boards attached to the trunk.

"It's a treehouse." He realized as he started to climb up it. Sure enough there they were safely snug inside the wooden house. "Jane! Cassie!" he exclaimed excitedly as he grinned and his face lit up.

"Are you mad at us?" Jane questioned him.

"Oh I'm furious! How many times do I have to tell you!? You can't keep running off like that!" he shouted.

"I know we're sorry, but we were playing hide and go seek." Cassie explained.

"You know perfectly well that you're grounded. Now, here's what's going to happen,.. first we're going to get you back home since your mother's worried sick about you, and then we'll deal with your more severe punishment." He told them. "Now c'mon, let's go." He said.

"Yes Daddy." Cassie said as the girls started to stand up and The Doctor looked back over at Angel who turned her head and looked back at him. "Good girl Angel." He told her. "Gosh, I'd never thought I'd say that to a cat." He said.

Rose was more relieved when they all showed back up at home. Angel happily lapped up some warm milk as a reward while she embraced her daughters tightly. However afterwards everyone knew what had to be done. The Doctor had to discipline them even though he really didn't want to, but what they did was dangerous and they _had_ to be punished.

He took Jane by the hand and led her inside the bedroom before he shut the door. A few moments later he started to spank her. Shadow let out a whimper as he heard her screams and cries as she burst into tears. "Don't worry boy, he's not hurting her, he's just trying to teach her a lesson." Rose explained as the dog gave out another whine before glancing up at her and then looking back over at the door.

After Jane's punishment was over Cassie had hers, then The Doctor sat them both down on the bed while they continued to sniff as dried up tears stuck to their cheeks. Then The Doctor bent down to their level. "Do you guys understand why I gave you a spanking?" he questioned them as they nodded and sniffed. "I want you to know that I love you, but what you did today was wrong and very stupid and dangerous. You could have been _really_ hurt." He told them.

"I know," Jane began with another sniff as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"We're sorry Daddy." Cassie apologized.

"I know you are, I just hope that you'll think things through a little better next time." He began. "Come here," he said softly as he held out his arms and the two girls hugged him tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; Rewriting History

 _Note; Since we're in AU, Rose is a few years younger than she was supposed to be on the very first episode._

For the next few months The Doctor and Rose were constantly on their guard. Even after Rose attended Martha's bridal shower and The Doctor attended Mickey's bachelor party that didn't make them relax any better. A couple months later they found out that their next child would also be a girl, and even though she wasn't even born yet they loved her at once but they weren't as excited about it as they normally were.

They decided to name her Amber Meghan after Rose's friend and her daughter. "I can't believe we're going to have three little girls running around here." The Doctor said as he started walking to the TARDIS with his son.

"I always thought one was enough." Peter said.

"I'm sorry Peter, I know how much you were hoping that it was a boy." His father said.

"That's alright I consider JJ to be like my brother. Just hopefully this one won't be as bad as Jane is and she won't try to pressure her into getting in trouble like she does for Cassie." Peter said as his father removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the TARDIS door. "So you never told me, where are we going today?" Peter asked him.

"To the end of the universe if we have to." His father began. "We have to find The Master and stop him from erasing our past." He finished.

"I thought you told Mum that that wasn't going to happen." Peter said.

"I told her that I wouldn't let that happen, but now I'm not so sure. You don't understand how powerful The Master is." His father said.

"Then why'd you give him the TARDIS?" he asked him.

"Cause I was trying to protect you and your mother and sisters. You see he knows that if he prevents from your mother and I from ever meeting each other then he'll stop the prophecy from coming true because you would have never been born." He explained. "And that means he'll have the power to take over the universe." He added.

"So how are we going to stop him?" Peter asked as they stepped inside the blue box.

"We have to go back in time to when I first met your mother. That way we can make sure that everything happens the way that it's supposed to and he won't have any time to undo it." His father explained before he shut the doors. "Now Peter, I first met your mother inside the basement of a store. The Master is going to try and make sure that meeting never happens, and you have to promise me that you'll do everything in your power to make sure that it does or the consequences will be disastrous." He explained.

"What about you?" Peter asked him.

"I'm going to try and find The Master." He explained before he grabbed ahold of a lever and pulled it back making the TARDIS slowly start to disappear. A few moments later it started to reappear a crossed the street of the warehouse. "Alright, meet me back out here in an exactly half an hour." He said as Peter stepped out of the box before the doors closed behind him and started to disappear again.

"Oh great, now I've got to find Mum all by myself." He said aloud to himself as he looked over at the building standing in front of him and started to walk a crossed the street. That's when suddenly a bright red vehicle (either a bus or a trolley) passed him. He stopped and watched as a blonde haired young woman leapt off of it. "Oh shit! That's her!" he exclaimed as he started to chase after her.

That's when suddenly they accidentally bumped into each other. "Oops, I'm sorry." Peter apologized as Rose fell over onto the ground and he lent his hand down to her to help her up.

"No, that's alright." She said as she took his hand allowing him to help her back up onto her feet. "Thank you," she told him as she smiled at him warmly and pulled a strand of hair out of her eye. Peter's eyes widened with astonishment and disbelief of the fact that his mother possibly could be flirting with him.

"Uh, you're welcome." He answered nervously.

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." She told him as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"I know," he began anxiously before he shook his head. "I mean I'm Peter, Peter Smith." He told her as he shook her hand.

"That's a nice name. That was my father's name you know." She explained.

"Anyway, I probably better let you get going. You look like you have things to do. Like shopping or something." He said.

"Ah that's alright, it can wait." She told him.

"No it really can't, I don't think that your boss would be too happy if you didn't show up at work." He told her.

"No it's alright I don't work today." She began. "Wait a minute, how did you know that I worked there?" she asked him.

"I've been inside that department store and I've seen you there." He answered quickly.

"Wow, you are a shy one aren't you? C'mon let me take you out to lunch, my treat." She told him.

"No,.. I really have to_" he began shakily as he started to turn around.

"No Really, I insist." She told him as she took ahold of his hand and started walking away with him down the street.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; The Day of The Doctors

 _Hey everyone! I completely forgot to wish you all (that is if you're living in America) a very happy Independence Day! As you may come to realize, that's why I haven't updated as much today. Anyway please remember as always to review! ( I take positive comments and I also take constructive criticism)_

Thirty minutes or so later the TARDIS reappeared back outside the department store and as The Doctor stepped out of it he ran into the last person that he ever expected to run into. "Oh, excuse me." The man in the leather jacket (the ninth incarnation of himself) said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked him.

"I'm The Doctor who are you?" the man in the leather jacket questioned him back.

"No you're not," The Doctor began with disbelief as he looked the man up and down. "I am!" he exclaimed. "Where's Rose?" he asked him.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. Who's Rose?" the man asked him back.

"She's my wife." He answered.

"Well then what would I be doing with your wife?" the man asked him back.

"Well she's not my wife yet, but she's going to be." The Doctor told him.

"Oh I see then she's your fiancée. Well what does she look like?" he asked him.

"She's a young woman with light blonde hair and she was probably with my_" he began. "a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes." He finished.

"Oh yeah, her. Yeah I saw them together. They walked by a few moments together. Listen, if she's really your fiancée then you're in big trouble mate." The man told him with a grin.

"Why? What happened?" The Doctor asked him anxiously.

"Well let's just say that you found yourself a competitor." He told him with a grin.

"What!? He's twelve years old! She's way too old for him!" The Doctor exclaimed with disbelief.

"Well I dunno about that, if you're really a future version of me then you're one to talk about age difference." The man said. "I mean we're over nine hundred years old, and how old is your girlfriend or fiancée or whatever she is?" he asked him.

"Well technically right now she's sixteen." He said.

"Let me guess, you traveled in time." The man said.

"That's right, I came here in the TARDIS." The Doctor told him as he started to stare at the man.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the man asked him.

"Oh my God, did I really have that big of ears?" The Doctor questioned with astonishment and disbelief while his mouth gaped open.

"Yeah well look at those big old eyes of yours. Be careful they don't pop out of your skull." The man told him.

"Alright, so you're me and I'm you. I think we established that part." The Doctor said as he finished studying him.

"Yeah? So what's your point?" the man questioned him.

"The point is that we need to find Rose. Or rather you need to find her." He told him.

"Why should I spend my time looking for a human?" the man asked.

"Because you fall in love with her, I'm the future version of you remember? Trust me once you get to know her you'll forget that she's a human." He told him.

"How could I forget that?" the man questioned.

"Because you'll find out that you'll love her for who she is. Trust me, the whole entire universe is counting on it. Otherwise, The Master will take control of the universe." The Doctor said.

"The Master? He's involved in this?" the man questioned him with uncertainty.

"Yes, there's a prophecy that has to do with my son or rather our son. And if you don't meet Rose then you won't fall in love with her and Peter will never be born." The Doctor explained.

"That bastard! He knew the prophecy and that's why he's trying to erase our history." The man said.

"I know, except he didn't change it. We did by coming back here and now Rose has fallen for Peter instead. My guess is that he's probably sneaky enough that he already knew that would happen. I mean we don't know how much he has traveled through time so far but I just know that he knew we would come back here to try and stop him and he never actually did anything." The Doctor said.

"Alright c'mon we have to find Rose, the whole world along with time itself is counting on it!" the man exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One; Into The Mirror

"Do you have any two's?" Jane asked her mother as she sat a crossed the table from her playing a game of Go Fish with her and Cassie who sat right night to them.

"Nope sorry, go fish." Rose told her.

"Aw man! This is taking forever." She muttered as Rose grinned while she drew a card when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hold on a second I'll be right back. Cassie, take your turn." Rose said before she stood up and went to go answer the door.

"Alright Jane, do you have any sixes?" Cassie asked her.

"Go fish." She told her while their mother got up to answer the door and saw Mickey on the other side of it breathing heavily.

"Where's The Doctor?" he asked her anxiously.

"He went back in time with Peter, why?" she asked him out of concern.

"We've got a big problem." He began before he pulled her out into the hallway and pulled the door shut behind them. "There's an army of cybermen outside." He told her.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "Why are they here, what do they want?" she asked him worriedly.

"They're coming to delete everybody and this world altogether." He answered when suddenly Rose grew silent.

"Oh no." she mouthed. "The reason that The Doctor went back in time was to stop The Master from taking control of it. Something must have happened, he must have not been able to." She realized.

"We have to do something then." He told her.

"I know but what!?" she cried.

"You're the one whose part time lady not me!" he snapped.

"I know but this is the first time I've had to figure things out on my own, I've always had The Doctor with me before." She explained.

"Yeah well, he's not here now is he so that means that you're going to have to think of something." He told her as she grew silent again for another moment while she thought.

"The mirror." She began.

"Mirror? What mirror?" he questioned her.

"There's a mirror in my daughters' bedroom, well it's portal actually, it leads to Fantasy Island." She told him.

"Well how's that going to help?" he asked her.

"Every dream that ever existed goes to live there, even if you dream something up while you're inside it. I know because one time I dreamed up the TARDIS and it saved The Doctor and I from getting eaten by a T-Rex. If it receives enough positive energy, and I dream that time goes back the way that it should, then maybe it will." She explained.

"Alright then, if you say so." He told her.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she questioned.

"In all honesty,.. no not really." He told her as she shot him an evil dirty glare.

"C'mon!" she cried as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside.

"Rose wait! This is crazy!" he exclaimed.

"Mummy, it's your turn." Cassie told her.

"I'm sorry baby I can't play right now, your uncle Mickey and I've got a job to do. Stay here!" she yelled while she dragged Mickey into the hallway and continued to drag him inside the girls' bedroom before shutting the door behind them. Then they both turned to stare into the glistening object.

"That's it?" he questioned.

"Yep, that's it." She answered.

"Well then how are we going to get into it?" he asked her.

"Jump I guess." She answered.

"You're joking, if we jump into it we'll either bump into it or break it." He told her.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." She began before she clasped onto his hand before she started running towards it and then leaped into the air. Mickey quickly shut his eyes as they neared towards the mirror but with great astonishment and relief they passed right through it. He slowly opened his eyes and started to look around and study the world in front of him.

Rose noticed that even though it still looked beautiful they were in a meadow of daisies and other pretty flowers (like tulips and lily's) this time rather than on the island. Mickey slowly began to open his eyes when a blue butterfly flew straight past his head. "What just happened?" he asked with uncertainty.

"We're inside the mirror." She told him.

"Well thank you captain obvious." He told her sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who asked." She told him when suddenly she saw a great bright light ahead of her. "C'mon, I think we're supposed to follow it." She said as she started to run and pull him along behind her.

"What are you nuts!? What do they always tell you to do when you're about to die? Stay away from the light! It's just like in that movie Poltergeist!" he exclaimed but Rose ignored him and continued to run. That's when suddenly she came to a dead stop when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Mum?" she questioned as her mother smiled back at her. "Is it really you?" she asked her as her mother slightly nodded back at her.

"Hullo, my darling Rose." She said.

"So it's true, Jane was right," she began as she felt tears of joy trickle down her cheeks. "she said that you were living inside the mirror and here you are." She finished.

"This is a place where dreams exist, I never left. And I never will." Her mother told her.

"Mum listen, something's gone horribly wrong. Time has changed and now the cybermen are trying to delete our world. There must be a way to stop all of it." She said.

"Yes of course there is, but in order for time itself to rewind, a sacrifice must be made." Her mother told her.

"What do you mean? What sacrifice?" Rose questioned her anxiously.

"Time is not meant to be meddled with, you know that." Her mother began with a shake of her head.

"Yes, I know that. That's why I want to do whatever it takes to change it back." Rose told her. "Just tell me what to do." She said when her mother grew silent for a moment. "Mum? What is it? Tell me what I need to do!" she shouted.

"I'm afraid the answer isn't all that simple child. You see in order for time to rewind it has to gain something or rather stop something in return. It must fill in the gap between life and the hereafter." Her mother told her.

"You mean, somebody has to die?" Rose asked her.

"Yes darling, I'm afraid so." She answered. "That's the terrible price that has to be paid in the end." Her mother told her.

"But that's not fair! That can't be right! Time has been changed before and_" Rose began. "my father died. But I thought that was just because that was what was supposed to happen." She said.

"That's true but I'm afraid that the one who will end up paying the ultimate sacrifice was the one who was supposed to all along." Her mother said.

"It's me isn't it? I'm the one who's supposed to die. Jane was right all along, she's been saying it for almost her whole entire life." Rose realized.

"Rose wait, you don't have to do this. You might not be the one that she's talking about." Mickey told her as he squeezed her hand.

"No Mickey, I have to." She began as she turned to look over at him. "I love you all too much to sacrifice any of you." She told him. "Besides, it's not a total loss. After I'm dead I'll just come to live here with my parents and then you can just come and see me whenever you want to." She told him shakily with a sniff trying not to burst into tears.

"You can't go, I'll miss you too much. What am I supposed to do without you?" he questioned her.

"Take care of my family." She answered with a sniff as she brushed away her tears.

"I love you." Mickey began as a tear rolled down his own cheek. "And even though it didn't work out between us, I always will." He told her as she tightly embraced him.

"I love you too." She whispered with another sniff before planting a kiss on his cheek. Then she quickly pulled away from him. "I'll be back soon, I promise." She told her mother as she nodded back at her and then the two of them (Mickey and Rose) turned back around. Rose took ahold of Mickey's hand again and visualized the bedroom before they started to run and leap back out of the mirror back into the real world.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two; A Final Wish

 _Alright just a couple of very important notes; First of all I decided to make a bunch of different shorts after this story (there are only a couple of chapters left) separately instead of altogether so there won't be any crossovers happening yet. So as soon as I can after I finish this story, which I'm going to try to have it be today, I'll be posting the first part to the series entitled The Girl in the Mirror. Second of all, I'm going to give you a fair warning ahead of time, this is the most emotional part of the whole story and series combined so be sure to have a tissue box handy because you'll probably end up needing it._

The two doctors rushed inside the restaurant and found Peter and Rose sitting a crossed from each other at one of the booths. "Dad?" Peter questioned while Rose looked up from her drink. "What are you doing here?" he asked him. "And who is that guy?" he added.

"That's right, you were so young that you probably don't remember." His father began. "But anyway_" he tried to continue when suddenly his cellphone vibrated. "Hold on, I just got a text from Mickey." He said as he pushed the button to open it. "I've got to go, it reads that it's an emergency." He said before he looked up at his former self. "Stay with them and don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." He said before he quickly ran out of the restaurant.

 _…._

The TARDIS slowly started to appear in front of Mickey and a few moments later The Doctor stepped out of it. "Hey Mickey, what happened what's the emergency?" he questioned him but he remained silent. "Mickey," he began. "where's Rose?" he questioned as he saw the worried look on his friend's face.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. After you left the cybermen started taking over and deleting everything. So then we went inside the mirror and talked to Jackie. She told us that in order for time to rewind a sacrifice had to be made." He explained.

"What?" The Doctor asked him fearfully.

"Rose is going to die, she's going to sacrifice herself." He answered shakily with a sniff.

"No, no Rose!" The Doctor yelled as he started to run away. "ROSE!" he hollered on the top of his lungs. "Where are you!? Answer me!" he shouted when suddenly he ran into an army of cybermen. "WHERE'S ROSE!?" he demanded. "What have you done with her, ANSWER ME NOW!" he screamed angrily.

"The Daleks have exterminated her." The cyberman answered.

"You're lying," The Doctor began breathing heavily. "I know she's alive, now where is she!?" he yelled when suddenly he heard the sound of flames and smelled the smell of smoke. He quickly turned his head to see that the building was on fire. "NO! ROSE! JANE! CASSIE!" he hollered as he ran towards it while a bunch of Daleks flew over top of it. Just as soon as he raced inside he saw Shadow dragging the children to safety into the lobby by their sleeves before he pulled them outside while they continued their coughing fit.

"You girls stay right here, I'm going to go get your mother!" he told them as he raced inside.

"Daddy!" Cassie cried worriedly over her shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks.

The Doctor broke the door down and ran to his wife who was collapsing in the middle of the room. "Oh my God, Rose." He said as he ran over to her just as she had fallen down onto the floor while coughing and gasping for air. "Rose," he told her as he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. "The firemen and rescue squad are on their way, just hold on." He told her.

"I can't, I have to go. I have to save you and Peter and the girls." She said inside a hoarse voice.

"No, you can't. I can't lose you, you can't die." He told her.

"You'll never lose me," she began as she placed her hand upon his cheek and gazed inside his eyes while he continued to gaze inside hers. "I'll always be with you, inside your dreams. Forever." She told him as she smiled warmly at him for taking one big breath and closed her eyes as she inhaled it for the last time.

The Doctor just simply looked at her he didn't know whether or not to cry or blow up. His wife had just died in his arms, and there was nothing that he had done to try and stop it because he hadn't been with her. He just left her when she needed him most. As the building continued burning around him, he felt a sudden glowing sensation start to encircle his body. He scooped her up inside his arms as he started to regenerate.

He might have not been able to prevent her death from happening but there was no way in hell that he was just going to leave her there to burn up along with everything else. He carried her back downstairs and outside where Shadow and Angel were there to greet him along with the rest of his family and family. He placed her body down on the ground just as sirens started sounding up the street.

Then all of a sudden a great light shone from out of his body and out into the night just as the sun had started to go down. He let out a great scream as his hair began to grow a little bit longer and his face began to change. A few moments later he opened his bright blue eyes and wished that his regeneration would be able to change everything else that just happened.

He looked over at Peter who was now standing before him. "Well that's it, time just reset itself." He said sadly before he started to walk away from them. He could hear the echoes of him telling Rose that she could spend the rest of her life with him but he couldn't spend the rest of his life with her ringing inside his head.

 _"That's the curse of the time lords."_

"Wait." Mickey began as the newly regenerated Doctor turned around to face him.

"What is it Mickey?" he asked him reluctantly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mickey questioned him.

"No." he began. "I just want to forget that it ever happened at all." He finished.

"What? You mean you just want to forget about how much Rose meant to you? How much you loved her? Because I don't think that's what she would have wanted." Mickey told him.

"She would want me to move on with my life." The Doctor said.

"Exactly, but that doesn't mean that she would want you to bottle up all your feelings inside of you. I mean I loved her like crazy and I was just her friend even though I treated her like a sister. But you two, I knew that once she met you I wouldn't stand a chance with her anymore. I never saw any other two people in love the way that you and Rose were." Mickey said as The Doctor simply just looked back at him.

"Moving on with your life doesn't mean that you have to forget her you know. Cause I sure know that I won't, and I'm pretty sure that I speak for everybody here on that one." He said as The Doctor started to walk quickly over to him before he grabbed onto him and embraced him inside a tight hug and started to sob hysterically inside his chest.

Tears ran down Mickey's own cheeks as he hugged him back while everyone else silently mourned over their mother and friend. Even Shadow started to whimper while The Doctor continued to sob. A few moments later he finally stopped and let go of him. "Thanks Mickey, I needed that. I loved her so much." He told him.

"It's alright I know you did, and she did to. She loved you and the rest of her family more than anything else in the world. That's why she did what she did. She gave it all up because she loved you that much." Mickey told him when suddenly The Doctor tilted his head back and saw a shooting star whiz past over the top of his head.

He closed his eyes tightly and began to wish. "Uh what are you doing?" Mickey asked him as he opened his eyes again a few seconds later and grinned.

"They say that every time you see a shooting star, a new angel is being born in Heaven and she can hear your wish and make it come true if you're pure in heart." The Doctor began. "Only time will tell if it actually works for time lords." He finished.

"So? What did you wish for?" Mickey asked him.

"You know I can't tell you that, otherwise it definitely won't come true." He responded with another grin before he glanced back up into the night sky. "Take care of her." He whispered before he turned around and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three; A New Beginning

The next day The Doctor had Rose's body cremated. He would scatter them over the ocean later with his children. He noticed that morning that Jane didn't look like she had gotten much sleep the previous night. After all, she just lost her mother and unborn baby sister so he didn't really blame her. Later that day when he came back from the crematory he found Mickey and Cassie waiting for him outside the apartment.

"Where's Jane?" he asked them.

"I dunno." Mickey answered guiltily.

"Well then why didn't you go with her?" The Doctor asked his daughter.

"I didn't want to get another spanking." She answered.

"Well do you have any idea why she ran off?" her father asked her.

"She said that it was her fault that Mummy and Amber died and that she wished she was the one who did instead." She answered.

"Oh my God, I'm going to call the police." The Doctor began when suddenly his cellphone vibrated. "Hold on a second it's Peter. He said that he found her down by the beach." He said before he looked back up at them. "Cassie stay here with Uncle Mickey, I'll be right back." He told her before he turned around and ran away.

When he got to the beach Shadow looked up at him and started to bark. Peter stopped walking alongside the beach and watched as his father started running towards him. "Where is she?" he asked him.

"She's over there on the bench, she's awfully upset. I told her that she should sit there and wait for you and that you'd come to talk to her." He explained.

"Thank you Peter, are _you_ going to be alright?" he questioned him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered before his father wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Good," he began as he pulled away from him. "I'll go talk to her, and then later on we can go and put your mother at rest." He said before he started running down the beach with the sound of the waves crashing against it while seagulls flew overhead causing a lot more racket.

Eventually he ran past the bench his daughter was sitting on. He stopped and looked down at her with concern as he saw her sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest and wiping her nose on one of them with a sniff. "Jane, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked without making eye contact with him.

"No, not this time. I just want to talk to you. Cassie said that you blamed yourself for your mother's death and I just wanted to know why." He explained.

"Because it isn't fair, she would still be here if it wasn't for me saying that she wouldn't be. Now I've killed her and the baby." She said with another sniff.

"Listen sweetheart, it isn't your fault. You didn't cause them to die, you just repeated what the nightmares were telling you. Alright? Do you understand?" he asked her.

"No. It still isn't fair, why'd she have to die!? Why'd she have to die and leave me here all alone! I wish it could have been me, that way you all would still be together, I only get into trouble anyway! I'm not good for anything!" she yelled while she blinked away her tears when suddenly her father bent down and cupped her cheek inside his hand before brushing it away with his thumb.

"Sarah Jane Smith the second, do you really honestly and sincerely believe all that?" he questioned her. "Because I feel like I might have failed as your father if you really don't know how much I love you." He told her.

"Really? How much?" she asked him with another sniff as he simply just grinned at her.

"How many stars are there in the sky?" he asked her.

"I dunno." She answered with a shrug.

"Six billion, two million, one thousand, nine hundred and twenty two." He recited. "Now what do you get when you multiply that by a trillion?" he asked her.

"I dunno." She began with another shrug. "How much you love me?" she questioned him.

"Exactly, you've got it." He replied with a warm smile.

"I still miss her though, I miss her _so_ much." She sobbed before he took her inside his arms and held her tightly.

"Oh honey I know you do, and I miss her too." He began as he kissed her forehead. "Very much. She was the first love of my life, it was sort of like a miracle that we found each other. Then together we created three little miracles. But you know just because she's gone and we have to move on with our lives doesn't mean that we have to forget her." He told her as he planted a kiss on top of her cheek.

"Daddy?" she began before she broke out of the embrace for a moment. "Is it alright to cry?" she asked him.

"Yes darling," he began with a sniff. "it sure is." He told her before she threw her arms around his neck and started to sob inside his chest. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin down against it while he continued to hold her and rock her inside his arms while rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh,.. it's alright,.. it's alright." He told her as he kissed her head again and felt himself blinking away his own tears.

There's a lot of things that I've learned in this life that Rose and Mickey and the rest of my family and friends have taught me. That is, no matter who you are or where you come from, you are never alone. Later on that day I took Mickey and all three of my children to one of the first spots that I took Rose after I first regenerated. As I stepped out of the TARDIS the scene played before me as it was embedded inside my memory.

 _"Where are we?" Rose asked him as she stood out in front of the lawn looking out at all of the tall buildings in front of them._

 _"That's the city of New, New York." He answered._

 _"No, seriously." She said._

The Doctor grinned as he remembered sitting them on the blanket in the grass.

" _Well technically it's the fifteenth city with that name, so it'd be New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York." The Doctor said as he turned over to look at her in which she smiled brightly in response and laughed._

 _"You're so different." She told him._

 _"I'm the new, new Doctor." He responded._

"Dad?" Peter questioned him. "What is it?" he asked his father.

"It's nothing, I'm just remembering when I took your mother here for the first time." He answered.

"Are you alright?" Mickey asked him.

"No." he admitted. "Rose really truly was something special. I dunno how I'm going to be able to do all of this by myself." He told him.

"You won't have to," Mickey began. "I'll help you." He told him.

"Me too." Peter said.

"Me too." Jane echoed.

"And I want to help to in whatever way I can." Cassie began. "I want to do it for Mummy." She finished.

"Yeah and it's the least that I can do for you and Rose, help you raise your children. After Martha and I get married, we can move in. That is if you want us to." Mickey told him as The Doctor grinned at him.

"Well Rickie, that would be just fantastic." He told him.

I dunno how I ever became so blessed to have such great friends and family, but that's when I realized that nothing could not and would not ever tear us apart. After all, the love between Rose and I was so strong that not even death itself could separate us. For I knew that she wasn't really gone and she never would be. As I carried the box with her ashes inside of it over to the hill Mickey and all three of my children followed me there.

"Daddy?" Cassie began as she looked up at me. "Did Mummy go to Heaven?" she questioned me when suddenly I bent down and smiled at her.

"Yes Cassie, I believe she did." I told her.

"How do you know?" she asked me back.

"Because I have faith." I told her with a grin as I poked her inside the stomach and made her giggle. Then I suddenly stood back up and poured my wife's ashes inside the palm of my hand. Then clutching onto them tightly I turned it over as one by one they placed their own hands on top of mine. Then all three of us let go and watched as they were scattered into the ocean.

I picked up my youngest daughter and held her inside my arms while I placed my free hand onto my son's shoulder. After we had finished scattering the ashes, it was Donna's idea that we all planted a tree out in the yard with a plaque dedicated to Rose's memory. I knew that once she looked down and saw it planted there that she would yearn to be with us even more, but I also knew the fact that her tears would help keep it alive. That's the thing that most people tend to forget.

With every cloud there is always a silver lining. Rose's death was a tragedy, but I think that in the end it's what brought us closer together. You see if there's one thing I know is that I have faith in my children. The Master is still out there waiting, and when he comes back we'll be the first ones waiting for him. Who am I? I'm The Doctor, The next Doctor, and this is a new beginning for all of us. So it's time for me to do what I do best, training the next generation of time lords and kicking some ass.


End file.
